I Remember You
by Skaterstar57
Summary: Zexion hates everything in life. What he currently hates the most is his new neighbor, Demyx. Who, for some odd reason, can't remember him after the next day they meet. And then the next day; and the next day after that. Life is horrid, isn't it? Zemyx
1. Woke Up to the Sound of Pouring Rain

Hello there, Skaterstar57 here! Wow…this is my third long-running fic on here, and my sixth in total. ;) My other two on here are RikuxSora…so this is my first story that doesn't feature them as the main pairing…and I'm still not sure yet if they'll make an appearance at all.

Well, this fic would not leave me alone, so I just had to write it. ;) I wrote this first chapter pretty quickly—and I have now found out that I ADORE Zemyx. Yes, they are awesome.

**(Full) Summary:** Zexion hates basically everything in life. But the thing he now currently hates the most is in fact his new next door neighbor, Demyx. Who, for some odd reason, can't remember him after the next day they meet. And then the next day. And the next day after that. Life is horrid, isn't it?

**Dedicated to: **This story is dedicated to **biach-goddess-leah**, for being a great beta, a wonderful co-writer, and an amazing friend. This is for you, Leah!

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Kingdom Hearts (-weeps-) the world would be a better place. ;) And in no way do I own the song, "I Remember You" by Skid Row. I will be using some of the lyrics, but that is it. I no own.

**Warning:** This fic will contain yaoi (boyxboy love). If you do not care for boyxboy love, I suggest you leave. This fic will also contain language and (perhaps) sexual content.

**Reviews:** Oh, if you enjoy this story at all, please review for it! I have gotten so many kind and encouraging reviews on here, and I have to tell you—I maybe would have given up on my writing if I did not know people enjoyed them so much. So please, review for this one as well!

**A/N:** About this fic…updates will be slower. I have the next two chapters written…but I'm not sure whenever I can read through them and post them up. I still have my other two fics going, and I'm co-writing another fic with biach-goddess-leah. So…I expect updates to be every three weeks or so. But I think the second chapter will be posted in two weeks. I'll try and keep the updates coming pretty steadily. :D

Also, the title and idea for this fic came from the song, "I Remember You" by Skid Row. Great power ballad there. I love it. Anyway, some of the chapter titles (such as this one) will be using lyrics from the song. But not all of them, because it would not make sense with the plot. XD Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I Remember You - Chapter 1. Woke Up to the Sound of Pouring Rain

-o-

_"Somewhere there is someone that dreams of your smile, and finds in your presence that life is worthwhile, so when you are lonely remember it's true, someone somewhere is thinking of you." -- **Anonymous**_

* * *

The clouds were brewing; they were a dark black, and this was always a bad sign. Lightning suddenly flashed, followed by a boom of thunder. The rain poured forth from the heavens, and it just continued to rain all night. It was 1:57 A.M., and there was a full moon, which was half covered by the dark clouds. The storm ceased, but it continued to rain, like it would never ever stop. 

Suddenly, a teenage boy with silver hair woke up with a jolt. His head snapped around to look out the window, watching the rain pour down. He looked at the clock to see the time. He groaned and fell back on the bed. "Why now of all times?" he asked himself, running a hand through his hair.

His name was Zexion.

He sat back up and stood up, walking about the room in only his pajama pants. He walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, his cold blue eyes staring at himself for several moments. He tore himself away and walked back to his bedroom.

It was no use going back to bed now. He was never able to fall asleep again once he woke up. It was futile, really. He sighed as he sat down in a chair and hung his head low, hearing the strong sound of the rain hitting the roof and against the window. It was troubling…and somehow, it was a calm feeling—the sound of the rain dropping above his head.

He grabbed his bottle of water and drank nearly half of it. He was thirsty. He looked out the window, mesmerized. His gaze was transfixed. It was…nearly hypnotizing to just watch the droplets of water hit against the window and roll down, as more joined them. Suddenly, Zexion heard thunder in the far-off distance. So the storm was not done after all.

Zexion finally tore his gaze away from the window and placed it in his hands, groaning somewhat. "Oh, what will I ever do?"

* * *

And sure enough, Zexion had not gotten another moment's rest that night. He had paced around his room, lay back on his bed, just stared out the window and watched the rain continue to come down heavily. But he never slept. But Zexion looked cool and collected the next morning. He looked as if he had gotten a full night's sleep. 

He grabbed a piece of dry toast and took a bite of it, opening the refrigerator to get out some milk. He drank out of the carton and then put it back. A moment later, his mother walked into the room, a disapproving look on her face.

"Now, Zexion, I thought I've told you several times not to drink directly out of the carton," she said, frowning as she got herself a glass of orange juice.

Zexion groaned, placing the milk back in the fridge. "Geez, Mom, it's just us two here. It's not like anyone else is going to drink the milk. I don't think it's a crime."

His mother smiled slightly, taking a sip of her orange juice. "You are right; it is just us now. But Zexion, that does not matter. I could have simply drunk out of the orange juice carton, but I did not. I got myself a glass. It's just as easy, really." His mother looked at his clothes. She raised an eyebrow. "It's the summer now, Zexion, why on earth are you wearing such long and dark clothing? You'll burn up out there."

"Whoever said I'm going outside?" said Zexion as he left the kitchen, toast in hand. He plopped down on the kitchen and hit the remote, turning on the TV. No good. He switched channels. Still no good. He continued to flip through them, none of them really interesting him. He sighed, as he lay down, leaving it on one channel that was okay. He did not really know what to do. He could read, for he loved reading, but he did not care for it early in the morning. His eyes needed to get used to the new day, especially since he had got such little sleep last night, and he did not feel like he could read now.

He crossed his arms behind his head as he placed one of his legs on top of the other. He glanced out the window. While it was no longer storming or raining, it most certainly looked gloomy outside. The clouds covered up the entire sky, refusing to show the marvelous sun. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

_What the hell am I doing?_ he thought. _I feel like there is nothing good in life, really. I basically hate everything in it. The only things I can tolerate are my mom and books. I don't even like TV. I hate all the kids at school. They annoy the hell out of me. But you know, it's not really my fault. They're all so damn annoying. It cannot be helped._

Zexion sighed as he tuned out the sound of the TV, and instead got lost in his own thoughts. "Everything's so damn stupid," he mumbled to himself, as he opened one eye to look at the TV. Oh, it was just some stupid show where the girl said she hated the guy, but in reality, she loved him, and he would not relent. And now, it was the climax. He took her in his arms and kissed her. She attempted to shove him away, but eventually melted. Zexion looked disgusted. _And I hate romance, too. It's all so friggin' mushy_, he thought in disgust.

He finally stood up and turned off the television. He was too annoyed right now for it. He walked back up the stairs and went to his room. He decided to read after all, morning and tired eyes be damned. "Fucking miserable," Zexion grumbled under his breath as he trudged up the stairs. He popped in a classical music CD in his player, and lay back on his bed and opened up his book. It was Wuthering Heights. **(1)**

* * *

Before Zexion even considered the time, he had finished Wuthering Heights in total. He glanced at the clock. It was nearly time for lunch now. He was sort of hungry, so he decided to head down and fix himself a little something. His mom would now be at her job, so he would eat alone. Zexion got out some leftover pizza, and put it on a plate. He sat down on one of the barstools in the kitchen. He ate his pizza without heating it up. He actually preferred cold pizza. 

He glanced outside. While still gloomy, you could see the sun sneak in through the clouds ever so slightly, and it began to dry up the remnants of the rain on the streets. Zexion noticed it was rather windy out today as well. He could see the trees and flowers being blown harshly to the right.

He finished up his pizza and put his plate in the dishwasher. He then got out a bottle of water. He was thirsty, after all. He drank it all practically in one giant gulp, and then tossed it in the trash can. He walked back to the living room, and was just about to plop down on the couch when he saw something very interesting out the window. He stopped.

The house next door had been for sale, but Zexion had had no idea that it had been sold. Up until now, anyway. There was a giant U-haul parked right by their driveway, and people were moving boxes and other things out of the truck. Zexion blinked. Several times. He stared at the window, semi-interestedly. After all, he wanted to know who the people were that would annoy his life now. After all, everything basically annoyed Zexion, you know.

But from the window, all Zexion could really see was the side of the truck. Despite himself, Zexion was too interested to see who it was, so he walked over to the door and exited, going outside.

Even though there was really no sun, Zexion found it to be quite hot outside; even the wind was warm. Well, it seemed his mother was right. But honestly, he had _not_ planned to come outside like this. He walked down their driveway and out into the street, seeing several people there. One of the people noticed him immediately, and waved to him, carrying a box inside the house and then coming back out. He walked over to where Zexion was, grinning.

"So, I suppose you're out next door neighbor?" the person asked.

"Yes," was Zexion's curt answer.

The boy held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Demyx," he introduced himself.

Zexion did not take his hand. Demyx looked hurt. His arm fell back down by his side limply. "Aren't you at least going to tell me your name?"

Zexion's lips drew into a fine line. He shook his head slightly.

"Aw, please? We are neighbors, after all," said Demyx.

Zexion groaned. He just wanted him to friggin' shut up! "Zexion."

"What?"

"Zexion," he repeated. "It's my name."

Demyx grinned. "Well, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" He held out his hand again, thinking the boy would surely do so now.

Zexion arched an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Demyx whistled nervously as he took his hand and scratched the back of his head instead. Well, _he_ sure looked like an idiot now. He decided he might as well make himself look even more idiotic. "So…how old are you, Zexion?" he asked.

Zexion stared at the blond. Was he serious? Zexion was prepared to go back inside his house and read until his eyes bled. Now that he had even met one of his new neighbors, he had no further desire to see any of them. They were all probably like him, anyway. Stupid idiots. "What are you doing?" Zexion asked.

"Making small talk; trying to find out a little bit about one of the people I'll be living next door to now," said Demyx. "By the way, I'm 18."

Zexion blinked. He sure did _not_ care for this person. So annoying. "Small talk?" said Zexion, pursing his lips together. "I hate small talk." He then added, "But just to inform you, because you'll probably never leave me alone until I tell you—I'm 17, and will be turning 18 in two weeks."

"Oh, so you're just a little younger than me then, huh?" Demyx said. It seemed he was unable to comprehend that Zexion really did not like him. "Huh, that's funny, because you're quite a bit shorter than I am."

Oh, Demyx, that was obviously the wrong thing to say! But see, Demyx was somewhat of an idiot, and he most definitely was a bit oblivious when it came to certain things. Oh, like when he should learn to keep his mouth shut and such…

"I am at a perfectly normal height for my age," said Zexion. "You…you are just some big buffoon that resembles a giraffe with a mullet."

Demyx gawked at Zexion. "Did you seriously just say that?!"

Zexion looked Demyx up and down, his arms crossed. "Yes."

Demyx's shoulders slumped. Well, he most certainly had a _different_ neighbor. Well, this would surely be troublesome. He then straightened back up, and looked Zexion right in the eye. "Are you always like this?"

"What do you mean?" said Zexion.

"I mean, do you always treat people this way when you've just met? Do you always insult them and make them feel bad? Are you just that kind of person?"

Zexion looked quite a bit taken aback by that. He had most certainly not expected that. "I…I…hate everything in life," he answered.

And if anything, Demyx had most definitely not expected that. "Y-you hate everything? Surely you don't hate _everything_."

Zexion tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Well, there are a few exceptions."

"Such as?"

Zexion sneered. "As if I'd honestly, tell you. Now I must be getting back to my reading."

Demyx's ears perked up at this. "Oh, so are books one of the exceptions?"

Before Zexion made it all the way back to his house, he stopped and said quietly, "Yes."

And so, Demyx was left there, all alone, until a girl called to him. "Hey, Demyx, get your lazy ass back over here, or else!"

"Or else what, Larxene?" asked Demyx.

"Don't test me," Larxene said, picking up yet another box and carrying it inside.

Demyx held up a hand in defeat. "All right, all right—I already _know_ not to test you, Larxene."

Meanwhile, Zexion had gone back inside, and let me tell you, he pulled out another book, this time David Copperfield **(2)**, and curled up on the couch, the ceiling fan on. He let out a small yawn before he took a sip of his water. He really did need to fix his sleep problem. He tended to just wake up in the middle of the night, just like the night previous, and was unable to fall asleep once more. It was horrible. Zexion cursed himself over it.

Zexion flipped to the 57th page, and just then, a knock at the door. Zexion scowled as he stared at it. No one should ever interrupt Zexion when he is reading, I tell you—because if you do, things get ugly. _**Very**_ ugly. _Ahem_. Moving on…

So Zexion stuck a piece of paper in his book and stood up and walked to the door. It had been not longer than an hour when he had left Demyx outside, and he was hoping he would not have to see the blond anymore, unless it was absolutely necessary. So when he opened up the door, to see the blond standing there, a somewhat goofy grin on his face, Zexion looked at him for but a few seconds, before he slammed the door in his face.

Demyx was left there, bewildered. No really, he would just not stand for this! They were neighbors, for goodness' sake! They were supposed to be friendly to each other, or at least courteous! This was absolute lunacy! So, what did Demyx do, you ask? Why, he rang the doorbell of course. Did he _really_ have any other option?

Knowing who it was, since he had just answered it but seconds ago, Zexion ignored the doorbell, and instead plopped back down on the couch, opening up David Copperfield yet again, and just as he was removing the piece of paper, the doorbell rang again. Zexion's eye twitched. Now, you see, if it is one thing Zexion cannot stand (though, that is most everything, to be honest)…well, something he could not stand the most would be to be interrupted when he was in the middle of reading a damn good book. Now, Demyx had just taken this a step too far. He had gone and knocked on his door, and now he had the audacity to ring the doorbell! **TWICE!!!** Well, obviously, this must be stopped. There was honestly no other option.

But Zexion decided to wait, because he figured, surely the blond would go away—for Zexion had no intention of answering that door and hear that idiotic blond speak once more. No, he would much prefer to sit here and read David Copperfield. A much better option, to be sure. But…you see, Demyx would not relent. He rang the doorbell a third time, and then a fourth time, and a fifth time—and then he knocked on the door again. You could almost see a vein about to burst in Zexion's forehead, and his eye's twitching had increased tenfold. Ooh! I believe smoke is beginning to come out of his head!

And now the door had been knocked four times, and the doorbell rang thirteen times, and then finally, Demyx yelled out, "Come out, Zexion! I know you're in there! Geez, you opened the door, for cryin' out loud! Come on—I need something. And we need to get the rest of the furniture in our house! You're holding us up."

Surely, Zexion could take no more. He set David Copperfield aside, and stood up and walked to the door, and threw it open, a gush of wind blowing in, ruffling his hair. Demyx looked increasingly relieved. He let out a sigh. "Finally, you've come."

"Don't push it," said Zexion in a bored manner. After all, this blond was too trivial to be worth his time.

Demyx held up a hand in defeat. "All right, Zexion. I just came over here to ask if we could borrow your glue. Something broke, and we're trying to fix it, and we can't find the glue yet. Things are a bit hectic—moving and all, you know." Demyx smiled; it fell at Zexion's cold glare.

"You dare to ask me to borrow our glue?" he asked.

Demyx nodded slightly. "Yeah, yeah, that's pretty much it."

"No," was all Zexion said.

"Why the hell not? You have glue, don't you?" asked Demyx.

"Of course we do. But it is simply too precious to be wasted on such a trivial person as you," said Zexion, sneering slightly.

Now, Demyx looked downright hurt. "You know, Zexion, you don't have to be so damn mean all the time. I'm only asking you for a favor here." Demyx then added, "And besides, I won't leave you alone until you give me your glue."

Immediately, the vein was seen again. The mere thought of it made Zexion's blood curdle. "Fine," he said and then slammed the door shut. A moment later, he returned with the glue, throwing it open harshly. "All right, here's your fucking glue, now get the fuck out of my face."

But Demyx seemed unhurt by his words this time. Perhaps he was getting used to Zexion's way, by now? Perhaps. "Thank you, Zexion, I'll return it later."

Zexion was about to shout out, "Just keep it! I'd rather not see you again!" But decided not to. After all, he wanted to get back to David Copperfield.

* * *

Now Zexion had read 207 pages of David Copperfield, when a knock came at the door. Hoping dearly that it was not the idiotic blond, he slid the piece of paper in his book and stood up, walking to the door yet again. Well, his hope was lost now. There stood Demyx, the same goofy grin on his face, with the glue in his hand. 

"Hey, Zexion, I'm sorry it took so long, and we used a lot of the glue, because it just never looked right. But if you'd like, I could go out and buy you some more glue."

Zexion blinked several times as he stared at Demyx. "Please don't."

"Don't what?" Demyx cocked his head to the side, confused. It seemed like he was confused a lot whenever he was around Zexion. It seemed like all in all, Zexion was just a rather confusing person. Well, not really—he was basically sending out hate waves to Demyx, but Demyx seemed quite oblivious to them—well, mostly, anyway.

"Don't buy me any more glue—I wish to see you as minimal as humanly possible—which hopefully means never again after I shut the door in your face," said Zexion, glancing at his watch. He then glanced back up at Demyx. "Which is now."

As Zexion took one step from the door, loud knocking was heard, and Demyx called out, "You forgot the glue!"

With a small growl, Zexion turned back around and opened the door, and snatched the glue from Demyx, and then slammed the door in his face yet again. Oh, poor little Demyx…

* * *

It was later in the day, and Zexion was quite well into David Copperfield when the door opened. His eyes shot up and looked at the door. For a split second, he thought that idiot Demyx had just broken in. But he let out a small sigh when he realized it was just his mom. He closed his book as she spoke to him. "So, Zexion, our new neighbors moved in today, I see," she commented as she set her purse and keys on the counter, opening up the fridge to get some water. 

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Yeah," was all he said.

She closed the refrigerator and drank a sip of her water. She walked into the living room and sat down beside Zexion. "They seem like really nice people; I met them."

Zexion's eyes bugged wide slightly at this. Was she honestly serious? How on earth could she think they were nice at all? Truthfully, he had only met one of them—but that was obviously enough to tell just what kind of people they were! Insane and idiotic! Yes, they truly were. Well, the big blockhead of a blond, anyway. Zexion remained quiet. He didn't want to get his mom all riled up now, you know.

"Anyway, I invited them over for dinner. So we best hurry up and prepare it now; I'll need your help," were the few simple words she said. But to Zexion, they seemed like a death sentence.

His mouth was wide, his eyes just as wide, and his brain seemed to just be full of fuzz, unable to process anything besides the words his mother had just uttered. "A-are…you serious?" he asked.

His mother nodded, standing back up to head off to the kitchen once more. "I most certainly am, Zexion. And you better behave yourself. None of your…weirdness around them, all right? Don't act as if you hate everything—like you normally do."

Now, Zexion's mouth was even wider. Perhaps he should add his mother to the list of the things he cannot stand? "I am not weird, Mom! And I do not hate everything!"

"Like what?"

"You…" said Zexion slowly, "and books…and cold pizza." A pause. "And water," he added.

His mother whistled. "Wow, big list there, Zexion."

Zexion was now growing desperate. "But, Mom, I met one of the boys that lives there! Believe me, they're crazy idiotic people! DO NOT GET MIXED UP WITH THEM!!" he warned.

Obviously, his mother simply shrugged him off. "Oh, do you mean Demyx? Why, I think he's a fine boy. Very nice, polite, and he has the greatest smile." His mother began to get dinner ready. "And I know someone else that has a positively wonderful smile…but I feel like I never get to see it anymore."

Zexion sighed. "I still smile, Mom."

"Well, if you do, I never see it then." His mother shrugged. "Anyway, I expect you to be on good behavior tonight. Because if you don't, I'll take away your books."

Zexion looked absolutely horrified. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would," said his mother before she began to whistle again, turning on the stove.

"You…you are pure evil."

"Tell me something I don't already know, Zexion."

* * *

And so, the horrible dinner was nearly here. And Zexion had had to go and help his mother make it, too. She was positively insane! And evil, too. How could she even dare threaten Zexion with his books? It was…it was positively blasphemous! Oh, his mother was a demon in human form. Yes, yes, she was. She most_ definitely_ was being added to the "I Can't Stand" list. Uh-huh, she was. 

_Anyway_, dinner would just need to be cooked a few more minutes, and then it would be ready. Zexion plopped down on the couch, and just at the precise moment, someone had to go and ring the doorbell. Surely it was the evil family.

"Zexion, could you get that for me, honey?" his mother called from the kitchen.

Zexion groaned and stood back up. He walked to the door yet again, and opened it up, not in the slightest surprised to see Demyx there, as well as three other people. All of them had blond/e hair, just like that goof Demyx.

Demyx spoke immediately, "Hey there, Zexion, thank you for having us over for dinner!"

"It is not me you should thank; that would be my mom. If it were left up to me—"

"Oh, you all have arrived!" said Zexion's mother, interrupting him as she emerged from the kitchen, an apron still around her waist. "I'm so glad you all could make it here for dinner tonight. Do you have everything all sorted in your house now?"

"Oh, everything's in the house now, but it's quite chaotic," answered a woman, whom Zexion presumed was Demyx's mother. "Most of everything is still in boxes. We're going to try to sort through more of it tonight, and hopefully do a lot more tomorrow."

And so, Zexion decided to take this as his leave, and escaped from the little group of people, and went back over to the couch, glaring at nothing in particular. Luckily for Zexion, Demyx decided to come over and sit by the boy, until dinner was ready, while Zexion's mother and his parents talked. His sister, Larxene, had wandered off somewhere…and Demyx was not even exactly sure where she had gone off.

"So, Zexion, do you enjoy school?" Demyx asked. Honestly, he had thought up something…really great to say when he headed over to talk to Zexion, but for some reason, when he got there, it just buzzed out, and he could no longer remember.

"It is the root of all evil," said Zexion, as if he were talking about the weather or something as simple as that. "The only good thing about it is English."

"So you like English, then?"

Zexion nodded, crossing his arms even tighter. He needed to turn the air up; it was getting increasingly hot in here.

"By the way, how old are you, Zexion?" Demyx asked looking at what Zexion was glaring at.

Zexion furrowed his brows together. "You already asked me that earlier…"

Demyx scratched the back of his head in confusion, grinning slightly. "Oh, well, it must have slipped my mind then. So…how old are you then?"

Zexion just decided to succumb and answer all his idiotic questions. Really, the boy was an idiot for sure now. He did not even remember he had asked Zexion the same question but hours ago. "I will be turning 18 in two weeks, all right? Try and remember it this time, all right? I know it may be hard for you, since you surely have so few brain cells and it is obviously much harder for you to remember and learn things then it is for other people. I know, I know—but I do not take pity on you, believe me." **(3)**

Demyx simply stared at Zexion for a few seconds. Finally, he said, "You know, you are a very mean person."

Zexion's eyes grew wide at this. Who on earth did this blond punk think he was?! How could he…how could he just be so blunt like that?! It was…it was…utter lunacy! "Wow, blunt much?"

Demyx sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But I've just noticed that you…tend to insult me a lot—and I just think that there may be something behind it. I'm sorry…I was insensitive."

Zexion stared at Demyx incredulously. "You're right."

"About what?"

"That you were insensitive. And besides that, there is nothing behind it, I assure you! I just…hate stupid things—and let me tell you, you bring my insults on yourself."

Demyx merely grinned. "Well, I assure you that there's something behind it—and there's probably a nice side to you after all. I mean, you like English, right? You obviously don't hate everything."

Luckily for Zexion, his mother called out that dinner was now ready, and he slowly trudged to the dining room. Larxene suddenly appeared out of nowhere—no one knew where on earth she had gone. When she spotted Zexion, her eyes immediately glinted evilly. "Oh, so you're this Zexion my little brother has been talking about so much..."

"Little brother?" Zexion questioned.

"By only a few minutes," Demyx clarified.

"You two…are twins?"

Demyx nodded.

Zexion looked to the ceiling. "Oh, Heaven help us!"

"Zexion, behave," his mother sang as she sat down in a chair, pointing at Zexion's chair, implying he better sit down now or else she would seriously get angry. Now, there was no reason for that. So, Zexion took his seat quietly. To his horror, he was sitting across from Larxene, her eyeing him like a shark, and he was sitting right beside Demyx. Zexion decided his mother put him in the worst possible situation ever. She was pure evil. She most _definitely_ was going on his "I Can't Stand" list now. No doubt about it now. So, that would only leave books…cold pizza…and water. Big list there, Zexion.

Anyway dinner was going along rather smoothly. Zexion refused to talk unless he was spoken to, and only then would he nod his head or some small movement like that. He refused to speak. He would act as if he could not speak. He refused to talk to the dumb blond anymore. Now really…how could he have honestly forgotten that he had asked him that same question earlier? It was completely idiotic!

"So, Zexion, do you like sports?" Demyx suddenly asked.

Zexion simply shook his head. He was refusing to speak, I tell you!

"How come?"

Oh, Demyx had now gone and done it! He had _had_ to ask a question that required an answer to be spoken! "I…just don't like them," Zexion muttered.

"Oh, you sure? What sports have you tried?" Demyx continued to go down the road of sports.

"Basketball," Zexion mumbled quietly.

"Basketball, huh? Well, you probably didn't like it because you're not quite tall enough for it, Zexion," Demyx said. Now, Demyx _really_ did never know when he should not say something he should not, and this tended to anger Zexion. A lot.

"I am not too short for it," Zexion ground out. "I simply did not care for it."

"Well, I say you should try soccer, Zexion. I think it would fit you well."

Zexion grumbled something under his breath. Demyx did not hear; Zexion's mother did. She looked at him incredulously; Zexion turned away. Dinner then resumed with neither Zexion nor Demyx speaking to one another.

* * *

Now, dinner was over with, and dessert was just being served. Zexion's eye twitched. Why did his mom have to go and make a chocolate cake? He _**hated**_ chocolate! It was definitely on the "I Can't Stand" list. And it was near the top, as well. Vanilla was obviously superior to chocolate. Anyone who thought else wise obviously had no sense of taste. 

"Wow, I love chocolate. Thanks so much, Mrs. Lovelace! **(4)**" said Demyx, grinning widely.

…Case in point.

Zexion sighed as he stared at the chocolate cake. Another thing he hated was his last name. Now really…what kind of surname was Lovelace? It was…it was completely outrageous! He sighed yet again. His mother then cut him a piece, and to his surprise, it was vanilla. "Half of it's chocolate and half is vanilla, Zexion. I know how much you detest chocolate—I am your mother, after all."

Zexion looked up at his mother, and smiled at her. "Thanks, Mom." Well…maybe his mother would not end up on the list after all.

"You have a nice smile, Zexion," Demyx commented lightly. He then put a fork-full of cake in his mouth_. Ah, delicious!_ he thought.

Zexion stopped, fork in mid-air and his mouth slightly left open. All right…he most certainly had not been expecting that. What did that doofus Demyx think he was doing?! Zexion's stony cold stare remained intact as he looked at Demyx (who seemed to be entirely oblivious to it), but it was undeniable that there…was the slightest bit of color on Zexion's cheeks that had not been there previously.

Before Zexion could even reply to this, Demyx spoke yet again. "So, Zexion, how come you don't like chocolate?"

The comment about his smile was now completely forgotten, as Zexion yet again remembered how much of an idiot Demyx really was. "Well, it is honestly too rich, and does not have nearly as good a taste as vanilla does, which is obviously superior."

"Well, that's _your_ opinion," Demyx said, taking another bite of his delicious chocolate cake.

"No, it is not my opinion, it is a_ fact_. And anyone that believes otherwise obviously has no sense of taste."

"Well, that sounds like you're being a bit ridiculous then, am I right?"

"No, I do not sound ridiculous at all," said Zexion, taking the last bite of his cake. He set his fork down, and with one last sip of his water, stood up and said, "May I be excused?"

"No," was his mother's simple reply.

Zexion's eyes bugged wide. Why on earth would she say that? Was she out of her mind?! "How come?"

"Because I want you to stay here and converse kindly with our new neighbors," she said simply.

With a huff, Zexion sat back down, quite pissed off, indeed. He was prepared to read more of David Copperfield! After all, it was the summer, so no school meant more reading, which meant joy. Demyx had now finished his cake as well.

Mrs. Lovelace decided to have a bit of fun. "All right, Zexion, you may be excused—" Zexion looked at her with hope, "—with Demyx." His hope immediately crashed down around him. "And you two have to talk, get to know each other a bit better. All right?"

Zexion did not stand up.

"Why aren't you leaving, Zexion?"

"I'd rather stay here."

"Well, you already asked to be excused—so you must do it now. Now get along, little Zexion."

Zexion froze at the last part of what his mother had said. Now really…why did she have to go and do _that_? Puh-_lease_! Despite what he honestly wanted to do, Zexion stood up and left the room, Demyx doing the same a few seconds later. They met in the living room and sat down on the couch. Zexion's arms and legs were crossed tightly...it seemed he often did this to control his anger. While Demyx, on the hand, looked loose and comfortable. A few moments of awkward silence went by painfully, until finally Demyx decided he might as well be the one to break it.

"So, Zexion, have you lived here all your life?"

"No," Zexion answered rather quickly. "We moved here from Twilight Town…five years ago."

"Really, why?"

There was a moment's silence. "After…my father took off, Mom wanted to go somewhere else; somewhere new, to get a fresh start."

Demyx looked heartbroken. "Zexion, I'm so sorry."

Zexion laughed. "Really, I do not need your pity. I'm quite used to it. Besides, he wasn't all that great. Good riddance when he left, in my opinion."

Demyx decided it would be best to change the subject. "So really now, Zexion, I think you would be good at soccer. When the new school year starts, why don't you try out?"

"No thank you," said Zexion scornfully.

"Why not? What is your reason for not doing it?"

"I look down with scorn on all sports. The human body is not made for all these dangerous things. Like ice skating, for instance. Why the hell should we go on the ice? Yeah, and that's only one of them. What about gymnastics? Yeah, good luck breaking your neck there."

Demyx sighed. "You know, Zexion, not everything is so bad in life. And not all sports are evil. I really…wish you could see that."

"Whatever."

"Well…I'll try my best to show you, okay?"

"Whatever." It was then that Zexion just decided to say "whatever" to anything Demyx said. Yes, it was quite a time saver, indeed.

"So…what things _do_ you like, Zexion? I want to here how long the list is," said Demyx, and there was the slightest bit of teasing behind his tone.

Zexion was appalled. How _dare_ he! Oh, he would get him for this! His list was not all that short, you know. "W-well…books—a-and—and my mom, and cold pizza…and water." Zexion knew he was missing something. "And vanilla."

"Is that it?"

Zexion was shocked. Well, perhaps the list was rather short after all. "N-no! Of course there's more—you just so rudely interrupted me so I could not finish my wonderfully long list!" _What wonderfully long list?! _Zexion thought, panicked. _That stupid blond! What have I gotten myself into now?!_ "I-I like the cold," Zexion added. Yes, when he did think about it…he much preferred it to the hot weather. "And I like toast. And Wuthering Heights, and Anna Karenina **(5)**—and Uncle Tom's Cabin **(6)**, and any book by Charles Dickens, really. And Jane Austen **(7)**. She's good too."

Demyx laughed. "All right, now you're just mentioning all your favorite books."

"Books are completely legitimate!" Zexion objected. "They happen to be my favorite things, so if you want to hear the list, then just but out!"

Demyx grinned, nodding his head. "Go on," he said, "I want to hear your other favorite books."

So Zexion went on and listed off all his favorite books (which was clearly a long list, you know), and by the time he was finished, Larxene and their parents came out.

"Well, we really must be going now," said Demyx's mother. "Thank you for having us over, and your meal was most wonderfully delicious. When we get things a bit more fixed up, we will really have to have you over some time."

"That would be lovely," said Zexion's mother. Zexion rolled his eyes.

They all headed to the door, and before he was gone, Demyx turned around to look at Zexion and grinned, waving. "Goodbye, Zexion! See you tomorrow!"

"I hope not," Zexion muttered under his breath.

And then he was gone.

---

It was the next day, early in the morning, and Zexion was not having the best morning in the world. Truthfully, he had gotten plenty of sleep last night, but that had nothing to do with it in the slightest. He was pissed because they were out of cold pizza (well, pizza in general, to be honest), and his mother would not let him order another one. Instead, Zexion was given pancakes to him by his mother.

"I hate pancakes," Zexion complained, staring down at the pancake that had a smiley face on it made out of blueberries.

"Well, I love them…and you have tended to skip breakfast lately, or only eat a piece of toast or something. How was I supposed to know you'd want a bigger breakfast today?" His mother drank a long sip of her coffee. "Man, I don't want to go to work!"

"Fine, just stay here then and get fired and no longer get money to support yourself or your son," Zexion said dryly, drinking some orange juice.

Her shoulders slumped. "All right, I'll go—but Zexion would you please get the paper for me before I go?" she asked.

Zexion grumbled but did so; after all, he was not really looking forward to eating pancakes. Perhaps he would just eat a whole bunch of toast and strawberries—it most definitely was a lot better than a happy face stack of pancakes. Well, in Zexion's opinion, anyway. But to Zexion, his opinion was always true…no matter what.

He went outside to the end of their driveway and picked up the newspaper. He grumbled. Why did the newspaper boy always throw it at the very end of the driveway? They had a long driveway, and that was quite a long walk. He was most definitely going to add him to the "I Can't Stand" list. He most certainly deserved it.

As Zexion was prepared to head back inside, someone called out to him. "Hey there!" Zexion turned to see it was Demyx, and the blond came running up to him.

"Oh, shit," Zexion muttered.

Demyx smiled broadly. "I just moved in here. We haven't met yet. My name's Demyx, what's yours?" Demyx asked, holding out his hand.

Zexion did not take it, just like last time. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I want to introduce myself to you, we _are_ new neighbors, after all. Nextdoor neighbors and all that jazz," said Demyx, still smiling.

"What sick game are you playing at? I met you yesterday, and you're a big pain in the ass."

Demyx looked thoroughly confused. He furrowed his brows as his hand dropped to his side limply. "We…have never met before."

Zexion's eyes widened slightly as he stared into Demyx's blue eyes. What…on earth was going on here?

* * *

**1** - Wuthering Heights—the only novel by Emily Brontë. It is a most wonderful book—and one of my favorites. 

**2**– David Copperfield, one of the many wonderful books by Charles Dickens. I will be reading it soon. :)

**3**– I have to honestly say that I have been watching too many Scrubs episodes lately. xD I made him sound a lot like Dr. Cox here. Oh, I just love Dr. Cox and Scrubs so much! –Faints from happiness-

**4** – LOL. My sister used to take harp lessons from this guy named William Lovelace. I always laugh out loud whenever I think of that surname. It cracks me up. And I decided to give it to Zexion…to torture him even further, of course. ;)

**5**– Anna Karenina, a novel by Leo Tolstoy. Yet again, I have to read it, but I want to read it very soon. :) I need more time. X-X

**6**– Uncle Tom's Cabin—a novel by Harriet Beecher Stowe. My mom loves this book, and I want to read it soon as well.

**Next chapter: **Meh… I don't feel like giving away things for the next chappy. LOL. So instead, I will give you this: _"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME NOW!!" Zexion finally shouted, his hands opting to go in the air. Zexion had _wanted_ to grasp them around Demyx's neck, but his hands had objected so much, that ultimately Zexion ended up giving in. The hands cried in triumph as he threw them in the air. "After watching a movie, you watch the credits! You do not speak during them—and you most_ _**certainly** do not leave during them, like everyone else in this damn theater! So I would like to watch the credits in peace!" _And that is from the next chapter, folks. Don'tcha just love Zemyx? XD

All right, so that's the first chappy. :) I can't think of a good name for Zexion's mom. If any of you guys have an idea for her name—please leave so in your review. ;) I would love to hear your ideas!

Anyway, that's it. :D Hope to see you guys again in two weeks! And don't forget to **review!** Buh-bye. :)


	2. What Sick Joke Are You Playing?

I am back once again! Thank you for reading the first chapter and coming to check out the second as well. I didn't make it for two weeks, but I did post the next one after three. Yay! –Cheers-

**(Full) Summary:** Zexion hates basically everything in life. But the thing he now currently hates the most is in fact his new next door neighbor, Demyx. Who, for some odd reason, can't remember him after the next day they meet. And then the next day. And the next day after that. Life is horrid, isn't it?

**Disclaimer:**I own nothin'. The sad and awful truth hurts. :-(

**Warning:** This fic will contain** yaoi** (boyxboy love). If you do not care for boyxboy love, I suggest you leave. This fic will also contain** language**, and **(perhaps)****sexual content**.

**Reviews: **Oh my gosh, I am astounded, in all honesty. For my first story published on here, I got three reviews for the first chapter, second story I put up, I got ten for the first chapter, and then for this one--twenty? Wow! Thank you all so much! I am so glad you all enjoyed it, I am eternally grateful for all your sweet and wonderful compliments. And so many favorites and alerts, too! Wow! That's all I can say. LOL Keep the reviews coming, for I love to hear what you all have to say about it. What you liked, what you didn't like, and so on and so forth.

**A/N:** The title of his chapter doesn't come from the song. LOL. That would be funny if it was. Haha. Oh, and I had not seen the Movie _50 First Dates _when I wrote this story, or thought it up--but I've now seen it, and I really liked it--and was freaked out by how so many things were similar. oO Weird, huh? Oh, and thanks to **6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9** and **Moogles With Flamethrowers** for providing names for Zexion's mom! I will be using them both. Melody Evangeline Lovelace! Cool, eh:D But anyway, I am back again, and I want to thank you all for reading this! I had a blast writing this chapter—I hope you have a blast reading it. XD

* * *

I Remember You - Chapter 2. What Sick Joke Are You Playing At?

-o-

"_Remember, people will judge you by your actions, not your intentions. You may have a heart of gold_—but so does a hard-boiled egg._" _– **Anon.**

* * *

As Zexion was prepared to head back inside, someone called out to him. "Hey there!" Zexion turned to see it was Demyx, and the blond came running up to him. 

"Oh, shit," Zexion muttered.

Demyx smiled broadly. "I just moved in here. We haven't met yet. My name's Demyx, what's yours?" Demyx asked, holding out his hand.

Zexion did not take it, just like last time. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I want to introduce myself to you, we _are_ new neighbors, after all. Next door neighbors and all that jazz," said Demyx, still smiling.

"What sick game are you playing at? I met you yesterday, and you're a big pain in the ass."

Demyx looked thoroughly confused. He furrowed his brows as his hand dropped to his side limply. "We…have never met before."

Zexion's eyes widened slightly as he stared into Demyx's blue eyes. What…on earth was going on here? He was silent for a long time, and did not dare tear his eyes away from Demyx. He searched his eyes, looking for any recognition that he knew him. He saw none. Zexion averted his gaze, his anger rising rapidly. "What sick joke are you playing at?" he spat.

Demyx looked hurt and still extremely confused. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about!" he said, his voice raised somewhat louder.

"But we did!" Zexion insisted, his arms going out wide. "We introduced ourselves to each other right here! My name's Zexion, and you are Demyx!"

"So your name is Zexion, then?" said Demyx, ignoring Zexion's little outburst. "That's a nice name. So…how old are you, Zexion?"

"I already fuckin' told you, you idiot! I'm SEVENTEEN! And I'll be eighteen in thirteen fucking days! Get it through your thick skull!" Zexion shouted. He himself did not know why he was so worked up about this. Demyx...did not remember him. But he obviously did, and was just playing a joke or something, even though it was not April Fool's day or even remotely close to it. Why could he not just ignore him and go on with his day? But Zexion…just simply could not do that.

"You did not!" Demyx insisted. "Now can we just put this whole thing behind us and stop pretending? I'd like to be your friend, Zexion. We _are_ neighbors, after all."

Zexion stared at Demyx skeptically. All right, he would stop acting as if they had met. He knew this Demyx was up to something, and Zexion was surely prepared to best him at it. But he would have to _pretend_ to go along with Demyx…for now, anyway. "All right then," said Zexion, deciding to go along after all.

Demyx smiled brightly. "Great! Then everything's all right between us, now?"

"Absolutely." Demyx did not notice the somewhat evil smile on Zexion's face.

"So, Zexion, what's your favorite sport?" Demyx asked.

Zexion resisted the over-whelming urge to punch Demyx. He had already asked him that! What on earth was he doing?! But he had decided to play along, and that is what he shall do…so he had to ignore every idiotic thing Demyx said. Well, except for the ones that were new—he could tease him about _that_.

"I hate all sports," Zexion answered.

"How come?" Demyx asked, frowning slightly.

"They are all pointless and trivial. I honestly just do not like them. There is no reason for sports."

"But they get your blood pumping! And they keep you in great shape, too. How could you not like them? Have you even tried any before?"

And you get see a vein about to burst in Zexion's forehead. It seemed like whenever Zexion was around Demyx, he just wanted to punch him, and that his veins were easily seen… Hmm, perhaps Zexion should think about getting anger management? "Yes, basketball."

"But you were probably—"

"I know!" Zexion interrupted him. "But I am not too short, so don't even say it!"

Demyx furrowed his brows in confusion. "How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Lucky guess," Zexion muttered. This Demyx was seriously getting on his nerves. He had already been annoying enough before, but now it was just honestly too much. What on earth was he doing? Why was he pretending he did not know him? It was very aggravating, and Zexion was seriously becoming thoroughly annoyed.

"Wow, are you like psychic or something, Zexion?" Demyx asked.

"No, no, nothing like that," Zexion said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. "Now, anyway, where did you move here from?"

"Oh, we came here from Hollow Bastion. My dad got a new job here, and Mom thought it would be great to come to Destiny Islands. She always wanted to live here as a kid."

"Okay, whatever, doofuss brain—I need to give my mom her newspaper, or she is going be seriously pissed. All right? Talk to you never."

Demyx seemed quite hurt by this. He thought Zexion wanted to be friends! Sure, he was acting strange at first, but then after that, it was going to be nice, right? How could Zexion say something like that?

"W-well, I hope we _do_ talk later!" Demyx called out as Zexion went back up the driveway.

Zexion merely gave him the middle finger as he went back inside the house. He sighed in content. Ah, that felt so good. It felt especially good after that dimwit blond told him he did not remember him in the slightest! Really, the nerve of some people! Zexion grabbed the carton of strawberries and washed some off after tossing his mom the newspaper.

"Ooh, I so love the funnies!" she exclaimed, followed by a laugh after reading the Garfield of the day.

Zexion rolled his eyes and turned the faucet off. Yes, he most definitely was going to opt for strawberries and toast instead of pancakes. Now really, pancakes were simply disgusting.

After his mother had finished up reading the comics that she wanted, she set down the paper and hopped off the barstool. "All right, Zexion, I must be going off to work now. You be careful, and don't read too much. I'm worried you'll go blind one of these days. Oh, and be nice to Demyx, all right?"

Zexion grunted in response. There was no way he was going to be nice to that idiot that was a sicko at heart and was pretending he did not even remember him! Honestly, how could she even _ask_ such a thing? Then again, she did not know what Demyx was up to, so that could be _one_ reason.

Zexion sighed when the door shut loudly, the sound echoing in his head. He ate his strawberries idly, not really feeling like eating anymore. Why…was Demyx doing this?

* * *

Zexion finished up his breakfast (if you could honestly even call it that) and trudged back upstairs to his room. He popped in another classical music CD, this time it was Beethoven **(1)**, and opened up one of his books. It was _The Woman in White_ **(2)**. He opened it up, and was just finishing reading the first page when something hit his window. Bewildered, his head shot up to stare at his window. Had a bird flown into it or something? But then something hit his window again, and this time he realized it was a rock. Zexion closed _The Woman in White_ with an exasperated sigh and stood up and walked to the window. 

But before he even reached it, he heard someone call out, "Hey, Zexion!"

Zexion could recognize that annoying voice anywhere. He growled. But still, he walked the rest of the way to the window and opened it up and called out to Demyx, "What the hell do you want?!"

"I came to tell you your doorbell's broken!" Demyx called.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "How would you know my doorbell's broken? And why are you calling me at my window?"

"Well, see, I was trying to ring it, obviously. And I knocked on your door, but you never heard. And then I began to worry that something happened to you, so I went over to this window and called out to you. Thankfully, it was your room," Demyx explained.

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "Well, why were you ringing my doorbell in the first place?" he asked.

"_Because_," Demyx began, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to this movie with me. I got free tickets, and I don't really know anyone else here yet, so…"

Zexion stared at Demyx, appalled. "Do you _really_ think I would go to a movie with you? We are not friends. I want you to get this straight: I do not like you, whatsoever. Understand?"

Demyx blinked several times up at Zexion. He then laughed. "Heh. Zexion, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do!" Zexion insisted. "Are you that dense that you can't understand what people mean when they say they do not like you?!"

But Demyx did not hear this, and he just continued to laugh. Zexion growled.

"I am not going to this movie with you no matter what! Do you understand?" he called out.

Demyx blinked up at him again, he then shrugged. "All right, I guess I'll just have to go see _Sweeney Todd_ **(3)** by myself then." He then turned to leave.

Zexion stopped there. "Wh-what did you just say?"

Demyx turned back around. "I said I'll go see _Sweeney Todd_ by myself then."

Zexion stared at Demyx for a moment. He then said, "W-wait a second here…" You see, Zexion had wanted to see _Sweeney Todd _for a long time, but it never came to the theater in their town. He had had no idea that it had come out here! And now he was being offered a free ticket to see the movie he so desperately wanted to see. Did he _really_ have any other option? "I suppose...it would not be the end of the world to have to go with you."

Demyx grinned up at Zexion. "Well, you better hurry up and get ready!" he called out. "Because it starts in about thirty-five minutes or so."

Zexion's eyes bugged wide and he shut the window harshly. The movie theater was twenty minutes away! He had to hurry! Zexion threw on a pair of his black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. He then ran down the stairs, grabbing a couple more strawberries and headed out the door.

Demyx smiled at him when he saw Zexion. "All right, Zexion, you ready to go?"

"How will we be getting there?" Zexion asked, painfully reminding himself that he still did not have his own car.

"I have my own car," Demyx answered, walking over to his driveway to get in it.

Zexion looked at it, alarmed. "A truck?" he asked in question.

Demyx nodded, opening up the car door and hopping in. "Managed to pay for it myself, after finally saving up enough money. It's not like it's really expensive or anything, but it's a nice drive and I feel safe in it."

Zexion stared at the truck, disbelief in his eyes. He hated trucks. He nearly hated them as much as being interrupted while he was reading. This was…detestable. Perhaps _Sweeny Todd_ was not worth this after all. But then again, perhaps it was. Zexion opened up the door and got in. After buckling his seatbelt, he immediately opened up _The Woman in White_ again, for he had obviously remembered to bring it.

Demyx was just about to back up when he noticed Zexion was reading. "What's that?" he asked.

"A book," was Zexion's blunt reply.

"I know that, Zexion. But why did you bring it? I thought we could talk on the way over. I thought it would be nice," said Demyx, frowning slightly.

"Not on your life," said Zexion.

"That's not very nice," Demyx replied.

Zexion stopped reading and looked up at Demyx. "I am a very nice person, as you very well know. I am just not nice to _stupid_ people," Zexion answered. "And besides, I made sure to bring this book because I do _not_ wish to talk to you. It takes around twenty minutes to get there, so I would wish to do at least something productive while we drive there. And will you please buckle up and back out? We're going to be late otherwise."

But Demyx made no motions to act on this, instead he just stared at Zexion; Zexion stared back. "I'll only back out if you put down your book and talk to me."

Zexion stared at Demyx in disbelief. Was he honestly serious?! He surely could not…. That was too cruel, just too cruel. Already, Zexion could not _stand_ being around Demyx—but he decided to put up with it just to go see the movie he so badly wanted to, but even that was pushing it. And on top of that, he had to go there…in this detestable truck. And Zexion had even decided to put up with that. But how could Demyx even _ask_ such a thing? It was unthinkable!

Despite himself, Zexion decided to agree. He had already come this far, and he was looking forward to seeing it anyway, so why not go all the way? He closed his book and said, "All right, let's talk. But just hurry up and back out, all right?"

Demyx grinned, buckling his seatbelt. "You won't regret your decision, Zexion."

Zexion looked up at the sky. He pleaded in thought, _Why me? Out of everyone you could have chosen to pick on so much…why__** me**?_ "Sure," Zexion replied sarcastically.

"I knew you'd come around!" said Demyx, smiling again.

He then backed out of the driveway and they were on their way. Zexion gazed at the book in his hands longingly. Honestly, it was really too much… He wished he had left _The Woman in White_ at home, then it would be way less tempting—for he would not even have the option of reading it.

A few minutes of silence rolled by, 'til Demyx decided he wanted to have his conversation with Zexion now.

"So, Zexion, what's your favorite season?" Demyx asked, breaking the awkward silence. Oh, it was _so_ awkward. The silence, you know. Tension encircled them and nearly strangled Zexion. To death, you know, nearly strangled him to **death**. Honestly, Zexion's thoughts were set on the idea of strangling a certain _blond_…

"What?" Zexion asked, being snapped out of his thoughts of strangling Demyx.

"I asked what your favorite season is," Demyx repeated, patient as ever. One would have to be quite patient to put up with Zexion—but then again, it could go the other way around, as well.

Zexion paused to think. He detested the hot weather. "Winter," he answered in a monotone voice.

"Winter? That's great!" Demyx exclaimed. "The snow is really beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is…tolerable," Zexion answered, immediately thinking of Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. **(4)** He chuckled in thought at this.

"What?!" Demyx exclaimed, surprised. "You don't like snow?!"

Zexion shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's all right. But we don't really get any snow here, anyway. Where we used to live, though, it snowed so much, I got sort of sick of it. It's a nice change here, and I have to say it's refreshing."

Demyx still looked quite shocked. "Well, I always loved the snow. Where we moved from, it snowed some during the winter, but that was it. We didn't really get a lot of snow—and for one Christmas we went to this place that had a ton of snow, and I just loved it so much. One of my favorite memories."

Zexion stared at Demyx out of the corner of his eye. That…had somewhat surprised him, to be honest. But he would never say that, of course. Instead, Zexion said, "Well, snow's overrated."

"It is not," Demyx protested.

"It is overrated, and you must come to that conclusion, Demyx," was Zexion's reply.

"Is not!" said Demyx. He then did something quite shocking. He stuck his tongue out…at…_Zexion_.

Zexion stared in disbelief. "You did not just—"

Demyx nodded. "Yup, I stuck my tongue out at you. But seriously, Zexion, you seem to think that your opinion is the right one—and anyone who says otherwise is an idiot."

"And your point is?" Zexion asked, confused.

"And you think nothing's wrong with that?" Demyx asked, astounded.

"Why would there? The only opinion that matters is mine—I ignore everyone else's and pretend that mine is the only one in the world," said Zexion. "But of course, you would not understand. You are too simple-minded, obviously."

Demyx shook his head. "You'll never get it, will you?"

"Get what?" Zexion asked, his eyebrow raising.

But Demyx did not answer him. Instead, he just said, "You can read your book if you want—but we'll be there in about ten minutes or so."

Zexion looked at Demyx as if in disbelief. Was he really…going to let him read? Zexion thought this was the first nice thing Demyx had done for him. But Zexion immediately pushed that thought to the back of his head. Who cared about that, anyway? Besides, Zexion was curious as to what Demyx meant by when he said, "You'll never get it, will you?" After all, he had not answered him when he had asked what he meant. It was very _rude_ not to answer someone. Zexion sneered at Demyx in thought. He then opened up his book and began to read.

The time passed by quickly, for whenever one is reading (as long as one enjoys the book) the time flies by in a flash. And for Zexion, it seemed like the ten minutes had passed by so quickly, it more felt as if the minutes had been seconds. Demyx parked the car, and so Zexion closed his book.

"All right, we're here," Demyx announced.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," said Zexion, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"You're welcome," said Demyx, hopping out of the truck.

Zexion was prepared to stare at Demyx in disbelief, but he had to quickly move along, for _Sweeney Todd _would soon be starting. But as they walked into the theater, Zexion thought over Demyx. He had never met…anyone quite like Demyx before. Zexion had met plenty stupid people, and believe me I mean a _lot_ of stupid people, but he had never met anyone that was like Demyx. He seemed too…nice.

But he could not be so nice, or else he would not be pretending that he did not know whom Zexion was, for that was obviously oh so rude, and heartless, and stupid—and just plain…sick. Zexion wondered why Demyx was doing this, anyway.

"You want any snacks?" Demyx asked as he walked to the short line.

Zexion shook his head. "All I need is a water."

"Are you sure?" asked Demyx. "Popcorn is mighty tasty, and ultimately, it adds to the movie."

"No thank you," said Zexion, his decision set in stone. He _never_ ate snacks at the movie. Honestly, why had this become such a tradition, anyway? It was lunacy! "I do not care for popcorn or candy or any other snack when I am watching a film. It takes away from it; it does not add to it."

Demyx's mouth dropped open at Zexion. It then went back up. He shook his head. "All right, suit yourself, Zexion. But I'm gonna get some popcorn and Junior Mints **(5)**."

Zexion suddenly felt like he had been sent into oblivion. Junior…Mints? Truth be told, Zexion did not really care for sweets, and if he did, he always liked vanilla things, but there was one thing Zexion liked immensely. No, he _loved_ it. And that candy was Junior Mints. Zexion had…forgotten about the candy somewhat, or else he would have included in his list of things he liked. He had not had…Junior Mints…in a long time.

"Hold on there," Zexion said, thinking over the situation.

Demyx couldn't help but grin. He knew where this was going… "What, Zexion?"

"Junior Mints are…kind of nice," said Zexion slowly. "I have re-thought the situation. I wish to have a box of Junior Mints."

Demyx's grin widened. "All right, I'll get you one. Go ahead and get us a couple seats, okay? People really like this movie—it's probably packed."

"But I need to give you your money," said Zexion. After all, _everyone_ knows how much people overcharge for refreshments as movie theaters. It was absolutely ridiculous.

Demyx waved a dismissal hand at him. "Forget it—I have enough. You just go ahead and find us some seats, okay?"

"But—"

"Go on," urged Demyx, pointing at the clock.

Zexion sighed. Honestly, he did not want people paying things for him—it made him feel like he owed them something. And Zexion did not like that feeling—at all. Zexion trudged down to the movie theater, number five, and walked in. It was pretty packed. But Zexion managed to find a good couple of seats, dead center of the row as well. Zexion sat down, thinking about Demyx yet again.

_I guess...it's sort of nice of him, to pay for me,_ thought Zexion. _Already he had the tickets for me, but he didn't pay for them either, so that doesn't really count. But he bought me the grossly overcharged candy, so I gotta give him that._ Before the previews were about to start, Zexion came to the horrifying conclusion.

_It's like I'm a girl!_ he thought, nearly shouting it out loud. He was quite thankful he had not—for there were a bunch of people here. _Oh, gosh, he offered me tickets to go to a movie; he bought me my candy and water—oh, fuck._

And then Demyx came. Impeccable timing on his part, if I do say so myself.

"Hey, Zexion," Demyx greeted, sitting down beside him. "Awesome seats, by the way."

Before Zexion could utter a single comment filled with scorn, (for believe me, it would be _dripping_ with scorn) the previews started, and Zexion turned his full attention towards the screen. During the third preview, though, something was placed on his lap. He stared down at. It was his Junior Mints, and his water was in the cup holder to his left. He stared at Demyx, blinking. The blond turned around to face him that same goofy grin intact on his face.

Zexion mouthed out, "I hate you," to Demyx. Yes, it was mean, but generally speaking, Zexion was not the kindest kid of the bunch (as much evidence has been shown previously to go along with this assumption). And honestly, Zexion did not care.

Demyx mouthed back, "You're welcome." And then averted his gaze back to the screen, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

Since he was looking at the screen, Demyx did not notice that Zexion was currently gawking at him. It would seem that Demyx had thought Zexion had mouthed, "Thank you" instead of, "I hate you". Oh, poor little Demyx…how innocent and oblivious he is!

The previews ended, and Zexion was thinking over his wonderful scorn and hate-filled reply to Demyx—but just as he opened his mouth to do so (and he had thought of a wonderful gem, too) the movie suddenly started, as the opening credits flashed on the screen. Zexion's mouth was left hanging open. How…how…

_Infuriating!_

He could not _believe_ what was happening! It was…it was _horrid_, it all honesty. Yes, that was most _definitely_ what it was. _Hmph, the big dope,_ thought Zexion, opening up his pack of Junior Mints and eating one._ He's just a big imbecile, is all. Yes, that's what he is. How could he have thought I said thank you instead of I hate you?! It is…it is completely idiotic!_ Zexion looked at the screen, horrified, realizing that Johnny Depp had just begun to sing. He had been so lost in his thoughts he wasn't paying the utmost attention to the movie. He shook his head, shaking away his thoughts of the idiot blond. He would just pretend that the blond was not here…

But about thirty minutes into the movie, Zexion found it increasingly hard not to pay attention to the blond beside him. Zexion really…was not even sure why he could not ignore the fact that Demyx was there, but he just _could_ not do it. And there was one main reason why: Zexion found out…that he _did_ want some of the popcorn. Just a tiny, _tiny_ bit, mind you. Zexion popped another Junior Mint in his mouth, his eyes now glued to the screen. Something particularly exciting had just happened, and he could not help it.

But then Zexion heard the crunch of Demyx eating the popcorn. Zexion's left eye began to twitch. He wanted to have even just a hand-full of that popcorn so badly, and he himself was not really sure why, but he just knew he had to have it. But he had made such a big deal out of it earlier—could he honestly just say, "Hey, I changed my mind—popcorn's not so bad. I'll have some, thank you very much."? No, no, it would not work that way **at all**.

Zexion sighed, crossing his arms. He just resolved that he would not have any of the popcorn at all. After all, he had his Junior Mints, which were obviously the best candy in the whole wide world, so he was pretty well off, to be honest.

And then Demyx did something very unexpected. He held out his bucket of popcorn toward Zexion, as if sensing his thoughts, and whispered quietly, "Are you sure you don't want some, Zexion?"

Zexion stared in shock at the popcorn, that in all honesty, smelled…delicious. He could not help himself; he reached out a hand and grabbed a hand-full of popcorn, and popped one into his mouth, returning his full attention back to the movie. And a wonderful movie it was.

Demyx smiled to himself, he, too, returning to watching the movie.

* * *

_Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_ was a little over halfway done now, and Zexion was entirely engrossed in the film. Demyx had been eating most of the popcorn, though Zexion had continued to eat some, and Demyx was happy about this. After all, everyone knows that movies are _made_ to be eaten with popcorn. Demyx knew the truth, he sure did. 

Demyx ate some more of his Junior Mints as another song began—and it was just as wonderful as the last. He was really enjoying this movie, a little bloody, yes, but he could get over that—and he was liking it…more than he thought he would, anyway. A hand reached out to get more popcorn, and Demyx stole a glance at Zexion, as he put the popcorn in his mouth and chewed quietly and slowly. Demyx could not help but smile. He knew Zexion was a nice person. He may say he hates everything, but that was not really true. He said he did not want any snacks—and yet he got Junior Mints, and ended up even eating some of the popcorn. Demyx thought it was very cute.

So Demyx was rather enjoying himself, to the fullest, in all honesty. And so he was pleased.

* * *

The movie was near the end now, and Zexion knew it was going to come soon, for it simply _had_ to. He watched in awe as the film pressed on, beautifully and wonderfully. Zexion did not eat his Junior Mints or the popcorn; he just simply had to watch. He did not even remember that Demyx was there for the moment. His eyes were glued to the screen. And then… 

…it ended.

And then the credits rolled.

Zexion was still staring at the screen, enraptured. He could _not_ look away. After seeing a movie, if it was a _very_ finely made movie, such as Sweeny Todd, Zexion always liked to watch the credits in silence, as he thought over the wonderful movie he had just seen. Zexion had grown _accustomed_ to this, and he would not stand for anything otherwise. But a certain blond was unaware of this, so he had to go and flunk it up, of course, didn't he?

"That was a really good movie," commented Demyx. "Dark, but good. I really liked it. Johnny Depp is a good actor, isn't he?" he asked, turning his head to look at Zexion.

The anger was rising. It was _definitely_ going to hit the top. No, no, it was going to boil over—and then the world would be destroyed. Oh, I _do_ fear for our dear planet. Zexion's hands began to shake, forming the shapes of claws. They were slowly rising, oh so slowly rising, and they had two destinations to chose from: around Demyx's neck, or straight up in the air. Truthfully, Zexion's hands would _much_ prefer to go in the air. After all, they did not want to be the ones blamed for strangling someone; but it seemed like Zexion would _much_ prefer to ring them around Demyx's neck. Oh, you can actually _see_ a vein throbbing in anger in his forehead! Get the popcorn! This _will_ surely be an entertaining show!

Of course, though, Demyx was oblivious to this. He was unable to sense the heat waves Zexion was sending in his direction, and also that his hands were wringing in the air. Did Demyx take notice—even a little bit? Absolutely not! He just blinked at Zexion innocently, entirely oblivious to the horrid situation. He might as well go ahead and dig his own grave now—for he would be in it _very _soon…

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME NOW!!" Zexion finally shouted, his hands opting to go in the air. Zexion had _wanted_ to grasp them around Demyx's neck, but his hands had objected so much, that ultimately Zexion ended up giving in. The hands cried in triumph as he threw them in the air. "After watching a movie, you watch the credits! You do not speak during them—and you most_ certainly_ do not leave during them, like everyone else in this damn theater! So I would like to watch the credits in peace!"

Demyx just continued to blink his innocent blue eyes at Zexion. "Umm…Zexion, the credits are over, now."

Zexion's head snapped back to look at the screen, to see that Demyx indeed, was telling the truth. He gaped in horror at the blank screen. He had been so infuriated at Demyx, he had forgotten about the credits! Even though the credits were what Zexion was infuriated about in the first place! Well, this simply was uncalled for. "It's your fault I missed them," Zexion muttered.

Demyx shook his head sadly. "No, Zexy, it was your fault, because you got so angry, that you ignored the credits. I had nothing to do with it."

As much as Zexion wanted to retort angrily to what Demyx had just said—that it was not his fault at all—it was almost as if those words were blotted from existence, for the only thing Zexion could comprehend at the moment was, "Zexy". His left eye began to twitch. Had…had Demyx _really_ just called him that? For good measure, Zexion slapped himself in the face. Yep, this was _real_. Though with all his heart, Zexion was hoping that this was indeed some horrid nightmare, and that he would wake from it any moment now. But alas…

"What did you just call me?" said Zexion in a very low and dangerous tone. Oh, my, oh my! I _do_ fear for the world!

"Zexy," Demyx answered quickly and clearly, obviously not realizing that there was anything wrong with that. For there _truly_ was.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Demyx was noticing something now. There was…extreme tension in the air. And he actually noticed the hate waves emitting from Zexion's entire being now. But he did not realize they were directed at him, of course, for Demyx was too oblivious for that.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Zexion yelled out, throwing punches at Demyx.

Demyx simply stared down at the silver-haired boy, emotionless. When Zexion seemed to finally be done with throwing blows on Demyx, he raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?" he asked.

"Is what _it_?" asked Zexion, not quite following what Demyx was talking about.

"Were those punches supposed to hurt or something?" Demyx asked. "Or are we just playing a little game, or something?"

If Zexion did not already look infuriated, he looked even more so now. His face flushed in anger and embarrassment. Honestly! Who did this punk think he was?! "Excuse me?" asked Zexion, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

The grin on Demyx's face fell; _finally_ taking grasp of the whole situation at hand. "Uh-oh," he said quietly.

"Uh-oh is right," said Zexion before he attacked Demyx, tackling him to the ground.

Zexion attempted to kill Demyx for several minutes. And then...

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," said a worker in a disapproving tone.

Zexion immediately sprang off Demyx. Demyx turned around and ran as soon as he was up, for Zexion was still in his rage mode. He pumped his arms and legs back and forth quickly, simply trying to get away from the angry slate-haired teen. "Zexion, I didn't mean it!" he called out to him as he continued to run. Everyone stared at them as they ran towards the exits of the movie theater. "I didn't know it would offend you to call you Zexy!"

And they were now outside, and Demyx's car was quite far away. Zexion did not dignify Demyx with a response, instead, he just continued to chase after the blond. They were now running in circles around Demyx's car. Demyx was getting slightly out of breath; Zexion looked as charged as ever. Even though Demyx was the one that did sports all the time, Zexion was not as tired. For once Zexion was in rage mode he could just run and run and never stop—until he reached his target, of course. And his current target? Kill Demyx, of course.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Zexion! Give me a break!" said Demyx, continuing to run. "I'm sorry and I didn't mean it! Don't you want to get home now? We missed lunch, and dinner's not all that far away! Only two hours or so."

Zexion skidded to a halt. Truthfully, he would just rather get home and be rid of Demyx. Even if he could not kill him, there was always tomorrow. He just wanted to get away from the blond as quickly as possible—and since that meant he would have to ride with him on the way back again for twenty minutes. Could Zexion control himself and not kill Demyx in that short amount of time? Most likely not. But we shall see…

Demyx was staring at Zexion, hopeful. Finally, Zexion spoke, nodding his head. "All right. Take me home."

Demyx sighed in relief, opening the car door and hopping in. Zexion did the same, although more reluctantly than Demyx had. He did…not care for trucks, after all. They were the worst kind of car you could possibly have. After today, there was no way Zexion would ever ride in a truck again—never. No matter how much anyone persuaded him, Zexion would simply refuse. It was simply too atrocious after all. _It is truly a detestable thing,_ he thought with a sneer.

"All right, buckle up," said Demyx, shaking Zexion out of his thoughts. Then Demyx grinned, adding, "Or would you rather just stay here and talk?"

Zexion's seatbelt was on in 0.2 seconds.

Demyx burst out laughing, resting his head and hands on the steering wheel. Zexion raised a questioning eyebrow at this. Whatever was the meaning of this? "Excuse me?" he asked, burning a hole through Demyx's head.

Demyx turned to look at Zexion slightly—this just made him laugh even harder. "Oh, n-nothing, really," said Demyx between laughs. "It's just how put your seatbelt on so fast, I thought it was funny. And you have that questioning look on your face—so funny as well."

"I am that funny to you, am I?" asked Zexion, eyebrow _still_ raised. Of course, Demyx laughed even harder. Zexion cleared his throat. "You _do_ realize why I put on my seatbelt so quickly, don't you? Because I cannot stand the thought of being with you another minute. I want to go home. So hurry up and back out of here, all right?"

Still some chuckles emitted from Demyx's lips, but he was able to hide them quickly. After all, the death glare Zexion was sending _really_ was telling him to stop—and yet he looked so hilarious that way, it made him only want to laugh even more. But he managed to push it away. Demyx cleared his throat as he buckled his seatbelt, and backed out of the parking space. They were soon out of the parking lot and on the road again.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way," Demyx said suddenly, breaking the intensely awkward silence.

Zexion looked over at Demyx in surprise. Though he did not say anything.

Instead, Demyx continued to talk. "I really did enjoy the movie, and I had a great time with you. I'm sorry if I ruined it for you by talking during the credits. Will you forgive me?"

Zexion blinked. He had _really _not expected this. To be quite frank, it surprised him. Immensely. He blinked again. He knew what he had to do, but he just could not stomach the thought. He could not remember the last time had had done this. It had been…ages. Not days or weeks or months, but _years_. Could he really…? He opened his mouth, and spoke—but really, nothing actually came out. He said the words in his head, but they were unable to come out. Demyx stared at him when he stopped at the red light, confused. What was Zexion trying to say? "I'm—" was all Zexion got out as he tried again. Why was it so damn hard? "I'm so—" Again, he could not say it. He cleared his throat, shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he quickly blurted out. He took in a deep breath and added, "And…apology accepted, okay? But just hurry up and drive so we can quickly get home. I'm getting hungry. I need to order a pizza and put it in the freezer so it'll get cold."

The light turned green, and Demyx pressed on, smiling. "Apology accepted," he said, flashing Zexion a thankful smile.

Zexion merely grunted.

* * *

They had finally gotten back home, and Zexion was quit relieved, to be honest. As soon as he was out of the truck, he jumped in the air slightly, saying, "Oh, thank you! I am finally free of that horrid deathtrap that you call a car! Trucks are _not_ cars. Most definitely not, you hear?" 

Demyx shook his head. "That is _your_ opinion, Zexion. Remember, opinions aren't facts, Zexion."

Zexion simply grunted, deciding not to dignify him with a response. After all not **all** opinions were facts, only Zexion's, of course. So Zexion just turned on his heel and marched towards his house. Demyx looked bewildered. "H-hey, Zexion, wait!" he sputtered.

Zexion stopped walking, though he did not turn around or speak.

"I had a lot of fun today! I hope we can hang out more and get to know each other even better!" he called out.

Zexion resumed the walk towards his house. Before he was completely gone, though, he called out, "Not on your life!"

Demyx's shoulders slumped in despair.

Zexion huffed as he entered his house again and ordered a pizza. His mom had to work late tonight—she would not be home for dinner, so he decided to order his favorite food, of course. He trudged up the stairs and went into his room. He plopped down on the beanbag chair, where he always did his reading and opened up _The Woman in White_, intent on actually reading it this time without disturbances.

But while Zexion may have not been disturbed as he read, his thoughts weren't entirely on the novel he was reading though. And this was a first, to be honest. For some reason…the blond of doom penetrated his thoughts, and he would not leave him alone. Zexion actually set down his book (quite a shocker, indeed!) and gazed out the window. No, he most certainly was _not_ thinking of why the blond…pretended he did not know him, he most certainly was **NOT**.

And yet...he was.

* * *

**1 – **Beethoven—the best composer there is, no doubt. If anyone disagrees, well, I'll still say it's true. XD (I'm being Zexion, can't you tell:D But seriously, I love Beethoven so darn much.) 

**2 – **The Woman in White—a novel by Wilkie Collins from the nineteenth century. My sister loves Wilkie Collins, especially this book. I will read it soon. :)

**3 – **Sweeney Todd, I saw it back in early January, and man, was it amazing. If it were up to me, I would have kicked out Atonement to be nominated for best pic at the Oscars, and put in this instead. :) And while we're at it, I would have kicked out Michael Clayton for The Diving Bell and the Butterfly. I can't believe it was overlooked. Oh! And perhaps I would have gotten rid of Juno for Into the Wild.

**4 – **Anyone who's read Pride and Prejudice will surely know what I am talking about there. Haha. Mr. Darcy can be quite a jerk there, no? Calling Elizabeth only tolerable in the looks department. Meh…

**5 – **As such with Beethoven, Junior Mints are obviously the superior candy. Second is Pixie Stix, third are Reese's Cups. No arguing. :P Well, LOL, really it's just my opinion. But seriously, Junior Mints are wonderful.

**Next chapter: **Despite himself, Zexion's heartstrings tugged, and he felt…somewhat guilty. _No, no, NO!!_ thought Zexion. _He is evil! He is the enemy! He's a sick bastard who has nothing better to do in the summer than to make my life a living hell! I won't fall for it! Besides, he is dumb as I'll get out!_ But even though Zexion had thought those things, his mouth had another idea altogether. Words came out that he did not even mean, and he hated himself for it. "All right, courtesy."

Heh, I think instead of saying three things that will happen next chapter, I'll keep doing this. XD Zexion is wonderful, no? Well, that's all folks! See ya next time, and don't forget to **review!**


	3. I Hate You More than Anyone!

It's been forever, I know, and I am deeply sorry about that…Especially since I had just started this fic…but see, I had a lot and a lot and a lot of personal issues going on. First, I was in a biking accident and was really injured, then issues went on with my (now) ex-boyfriend. I won't go into them, but the man's a pig. A cheating, lying bastard. That is all. That was the main reason I was never able to ever come on here and write, and I guess you can say school as well. Being a senior sucks, that's all I gotta say. NO COLLEGE FOR ME, PLZ. Also, I started ice skating again. That was a good thing; I should have never quit in the first place. It takes a lot of my time as well.

Also, writing several stories that aren't fanfics, and sometimes they take up more of my time. I'll try and update when I can, but I won't promise anything. I hope some of the original readers of this story are still around! :) I love all of my old reviewers who reviewed this story as well as my others. You guys are awesome! And it feels good to be back!

**(Full) Summary:** Zexion hates basically everything in life. But the thing he now currently hates the most is in fact his new next-door neighbor, Demyx. Who, for some odd reason, can't remember him after the next day they meet. And then the next day. And the next day after that. Life is horrid, isn't it?

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the horrendous plot, so please ignore! -Cries- Oh…and Zexy's last name…I claim that. :D

**Warning:** This fic will contain **shonen-ai/yaoi** (boyxboy love/action). If you do not care for boyxboy love/action, I suggest you leave. This fic will also contain **language**, and** (most likely later) sexual content**.

**Reviews:** You guys are amazing. Truly you are. :) I'm glad you guys like the story so much! XD And I'll try and tone down Zexy's meanness…promise. :D

**A/N:** It's been a while, but I wrote this chapter right when I wrote the first two—so hopefully it still seems the same (and Zexy was meaner in this chapter...I tried to tone it down a bit looking at it again). Once again, the title doesn't come from the song, but the fourth chapter does. I've already written part of it—I hope I'll have it up soon. Oh, and the quote this chapter is totally about Demyx…and myself. :D

* * *

I Remember You - Chapter 3. I Hate You More than Anyone!

-o-

"_When dealing with the insane, the best method is to pretend to be sane." _– ** Hermann Hesse**

**

* * *

**

It was another sleepless night. Zexion could hardly stand it. How could he not have fallen asleep last night? He was so tired after reading so much, that his eyes were practically glued shut. But I guess...it goes to say that sometimes you are so tired, that you can't even sleep. It seems that was so in Zexion's case, anyway. He stood up out of his bed at 4:57 A.M., just deciding to get up for the rest of the day, anyway. After all, he would not be able to fall asleep now—if he had not been able to fall asleep at all last night.

Well, not _entirely_ true that Zexion had had a sleepless night. He just _pretended_ that it was so. He had actually dozed off for about five minutes or so, and he had had a dream. He had had a most _horrid_ dream. Zexion just pretended it had not happened. After all, Zexion would never dream such a dream. It was impossible, simply impossible; Zexion knew the truth, he most certainly did.

And what was such a horrid dream, you ask?

He had had a dream...with Demyx in it.

Yes, I know, it is the worst thing in the world. Well, Zexion thought that anyway. He gripped his head, his headache intensifying. "How could I dream of him, for cryin' out loud?!" he yelled. "And it didn't even make any sense!"

In the dream, Zexion felt like he was thirsty. In front of him, Demyx suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a poof, a glass of lemonade in hand. Zexion drank; Demyx was pleased. He then poofed away again, and then Zexion woke up. Truly…it was a bizarre dream. Zexion shook his head, attempting to shake the imagery from his brain, but it was impossible. It was just…there. He would forever remember the image of Demyx with a glass of lemonade in his hand.

Zexion came back to his room after taking a shower, and flipped on the light switch. He walked over to the window and peered out--it was raining again, just like two nights before, though not nearly as heavy as then. That was the night before he met Demyx.

"Demyx…" Zexion trailed off. "That big idiot. I wonder what the heck he'll say to me today. He'll probably pretend he's Napoleon or some such nonsense. What a crock." Zexion left the window and went to his bookshelves, pulling out Dante's Inferno **(1)**. Might as well get in some good reading, if he was up so early.

But for some reason, as Zexion continued to read, he said, "I hate him—I truly do. No, I detest him—no, I loathe him—scratch that, I _abhor_ him. Yes, that's right." Zexion suddenly stopped reading, and he looked up from his book. _What the hell?!_ he shouted in thought. _What am I thinking?! I must be…insane. Completely and utterly insane! I should be focusing on Inferno, not Demyx! Not that big…idiot. Why is he so damn tall, anyway?!_

It seemed like Zexion was doomed.

* * *

Later that morning, Zexion came down the stairs, to see his mother there once more. She was reading the paper, and sipping her coffee idly. Without even stopping reading, she said, "Good morning, Zexion, sleep well?"

"Sure did," Zexion replied sarcastically.

"Well, that's nice, dear."

Zexion rolled his eyes and walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out the leftovers from his pizza yesterday. He also got himself a glass of milk. He wasn't going to drink out of the carton again—and have mother lecture him once more. He went over and sat on a bar stool beside his mother. He ate his breakfast quietly, as his mother continued to read the paper.

When she was done, she stood up, grabbing her purse, and dashed to the door, "All right, Zexion, I must be going off to work now. You be careful, and don't read too much."

Once again, she said the same thing. Whenever she went off to work, she sort of fell into this trance, and she began to say the same things over and over. Zexion pitied his mother for having to work so many hours. He barely…even got to see her anymore. Zexion felt a pang of sadness because of that. He did not have his father, he barely saw his mother, he had no siblings, and he did not…really have any friends at school. He was basically an outcast there. So now…Zexion realized, that he was lonely. He had never really realized this before, and it made him feel…funny. Not in the hilarious sense, but in the odd one. He had never really considered that perhaps he was lonely before.

"I'm not lonely," Zexion attempted to assure himself. "I am just a reclusive person and like to keep to myself, read and such. I don't care for other people; really, most of them are stupid, anyway. Over two thirds of the population, anyway."

…But for some reason, Zexion could just not shake of this feeling of want and loneliness, even though he told himself that he was not lonely, just a reclusive person. For some reason, he did not really believe it. And this was a very odd thing, indeed. He remembered how yesterday, he had spent quite a bit of time with Demyx, even though most of the time they were in the movie theater, they had still spent time together. But the idiot pretended that he did not know Zexion?! What…what hideousness! It made Zexion's stomach churn just thinking about it.

Zexion glanced out the window, and there he saw Demyx, walking down the street with his hands crossed behind his head. He appeared to be whistling. Zexion detested whistling. "Oh, there's the little liar," Zexion mumbled to himself. "Just what I friggin' need." _Well_, he thought, _perhaps I will go outside and see what Demyx will say to me today._

Zexion stood up and walked to the door and exited, and then walked down his driveway. Demyx turned on his heel and spotted Zexion there. He waved. _Perhaps...he is not doing that anymore, he _seem_s to recognize me, anyway._

"Oh, hey there! My family and I just moved in next door. I'm assuming you're my new neighbor, right?" Demyx laughed. "I'm Demyx, by the way. What's your name?" he asked, grinning, and then held out his hand.

But, of course, Zexion did not shake it. Instead, he was shaking with anger. Why on earth was he still pretending this?! It made him infuriated! It made him want to strangle Demyx! But Zexion's hands refused to do so, so instead Zexion seethed with anger. "Are you kidding me?!" he shouted with anger. "We met two days ago! Yesterday, we went to see the movie Sweeney Todd!"

Demyx shook his head, confused. "No, I went to see Sweeney Todd yesterday, but I was alone. I have the ticket stub to prove it. I don't remember much about the movie, but I remember that I liked it anyway."

Zexion was left there gaping at Demyx. How could he still be doing this?! Was he insane?! Was he stupid?! Yes, to both, but that was beside the point! _Why_ was he doing this? "No, you stupid idiot! We met each other when you first moved in! You annoyed the hell out of me! You interrupted my reading! You ate dinner at our house! We went to see Sweeney Todd, and you bought me Junior Mints! And you talked during the credits, and I yelled my head off at you, and then we were thrown out of the theater! Don't you _dare_ tell me it didn't happen!"

"But…but it didn't."

"You're fucking sick!" Zexion shouted. He _then_ suddenly remembered, that he was not going to let Demyx win this sick game--he would go along with him, whatever he said, heck, he would admit that Demyx was Mozart if he had to. But he was most certainly _not_ going to let Demyx see...that he was getting to him. No, he most certainly would come out on top. Zexion paused. That sounded funny.

Zexion's angry expression morphed into a cool and collected one; he clasped his hands together. For some reason…his smile looked somewhat psychotic, and was rather scary, when you thought about it. "Oh, silly Demyx. I was just kidding you. New neighbors can't joke around, huh? I thought it was all in good fun."

At first, Demyx still looked confused, and then he smiled slightly, and was soon laughing. "Oh! Haha. That's a good one. You really had me there for a second. I thought you were maybe crazy or something. By the way, what's your name? You didn't tell me."

"It's Zexion," he answered flatly. Now that he had that big oaf smiling again, he wasn't going to play nice, but he also wasn't going to act like he knew Demyx—after all, he was going to be the ultimate winner here!

"Zexion, huh? That's a nice name," said Demyx, still smiling.

"Well, Demyx isn't," Zexion muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Well, I was hoping I was wrong. You know, that's really mean, Zexion."

"I am not mean—I am only mean to stupid people. And you, my good friend, are most certainly stupid. Oh, my…scratch that. You aren't my good friend, you never were, and you never will be."

"What the hell?!" said Demyx, sounding hurt and slightly angry. "We just met! How can you be acting this way?! We _are_ new neighbors after all!"

"Pity."

"Hey, come back here, I'm talking to you!" Demyx called out, desperate. He liked to make friends, for Demyx by nature was a very friendly, out-going person. He didn't want to be on bad terms with someone he had just met. Actually, Demyx would not stand for it.

"What is it?" Zexion spat.

"Hey, can't we just try…and get along? I'd really…really like to be your friend. I just moved in, can't we at least be courteous to each other?" Demyx asked, hopeless. His tone sounded somewhat pleading.

Despite himself, Zexion's heartstrings tugged, and he felt...somewhat guilty. _No, no, NO!!_ thought Zexion. _He is evil! He is the enemy! He's a sick bastard who has nothing better to do in the summer than to make my life a living hell! I won't fall for it! Besides, he is as dumb as I'll get out!_ But even though Zexion had thought those things, his mouth had another idea altogether. Words came out that he did not even mean, and he hated himself for it. "All right, courtesy."

Demyx smiled brightly. "Really?!"

Zexion opened his mouth to object, but nothing came out. Oh, _now_ his voice failed him! It was working just fine and dandy a moment ago! Cursed thing...

Demyx took Zexion's silence for an agreement, so his smile was still intact. "Well, that's great. Anyway, I suppose I'll see you later." Demyx waved as he ran back to his house.

Zexion stared at the boy in pure horror. Oh, no…what was he supposed to do?! _This_ wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to be _cruel_, not courteous to Demyx! This was…this was...simply catastrophic! Oh, no, what was ever going to happen to him now?! _Oh, I am such a fuckin' idiot,_ thought Zexion. _Damn stupid! That's what I am._

Zexion was thrown out of his thoughts by a sudden noise to his left. There he saw Demyx, banging on his door, and attempting to get in, twisting the doorknob and such. _Okay…_ Zexion thought, _this is his house and yet he's trying to break in? Perhaps he forgot it was his own house. Yes, yes, he is just that stupid. Surely that is the reason._

"Oh, damn it all! How could this happen?!" Demyx shouted, exasperated.

Intrigued, Zexion walked closer to the blond and asked, "What is it?"

Demyx sighed. "My mom and dad are at work, I guess, and Larxene left too, 'cause her car isn't here. Oh, hell, I bet she locked the door on purpose. How could I be locked out of my own house?"

"Don't you have a key to your own house?" Demyx asked with an eyebrow arched.

"I lost it," Demyx answered, a deadpan expression on his face.

Zexion smacked a hand to his forehead. "You really _are_ an idiot!"

"I am not!" Demyx objected.

"No, you cannot deny it, it is a fact."

"You can't just state facts like that, Zexion."

"Yes, you can. Now, anyway, I will be on my way, heading back to my house. Because I, unlike you, am not stupid and don't lock myself out of the house. And even if I _did_ accidentally do that, I am not stupid enough to lose my key to my house. All right? I'll be moving along now." Zexion headed back up his driveway and was just about to open his door.

"Wait!" Demyx suddenly called.

Zexion stopped for a mere second, and only because it was a habit to whenever someone said, "Wait!" Honestly, who _would_ be able to resist stopping when someone called that out? But Zexion did not say anything, as usual. Demyx was starting to wonder if Zexion was a mute. "Can I…can I come inside your house for a little while—at least until Larxene is back?"

Truthfully, this was the most idiotic question Demyx could ask Zexion, since Zexion ultimately did not think highly of Demyx, as you all well know, so it would seem that Zexion would flat our refuse him, correct? "Not on your life." And, of course, you were correct.

"Oh, come on, Zexion!" Demyx pleaded. "It's really hot out, and I'm wearing black! _Black!_ I'll be burning up, and I have no water, so I'll probably…like…pass out or something! Can't you help a neighbor in need?"

"No." Obviously, Zexion would not give in so easily, but he _did_ turn around to face Demyx. Demyx took this as a sign of hope.

"Oh, come on! Please—please."

And once again, Zexion's mouth took control of the situation. Just as Zexion was opening his mouth to say, "No fucking way," his mouth had to go and say, "All right."

_What have I agreed to?!_ thought Zexion in horror. _Bad mouth! Bad mouth! I'm adding you to the "Things I Can't Stand" list! You are most __**definitely**__ going on it! How will I survive this horrid, horrid day?!_

"Sweet! Thanks!" Demyx smiled thankfully.

Zexion merely growled low in his throat. Zexion wanted nothing more than to say, "I don't care what I just said! There is no way you are coming in my house again, got that?!" but sadly, he could not. Once Zexion gave someone his word, he refused to go back on it. That was _another_ thing that was on the "Things I Can't Stand" list. But it wasn't nearly as high as Demyx on that list, oh no. So instead, Zexion said, "Whatever, moron. Just…keep away from me, okay?"

Zexion opened the door, wanting to slam it shut before Demyx could enter, but as pointed out before, that was not an option. Instead, Zexion opted for growling low in his throat. Of course, Demyx being the oblivious one, he did not take notice to it-- no, not at all. Instead, he merely walked right on through, smiling slightly.

"You have a really nice house, Zexion," Demyx commented.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone, okay? I am prepared to read Dante's Inferno, and if you disturb me, there will be death to pay. Understand?" Zexion warned.

"What's Dante's Inferno?" Demyx asked. "The name sounds…oddly familiar, but I'm not really sure."

Zexion looked absolutely horrified. What poor soul had not heard of Dante's masterpiece…Inferno?! It was…it was simply tragic! No, that word was too weak! It was _worse_ than that! Horrible, horrible, horrible... "You did not just say that."

"Uh, excuse me?" said Demyx, waving a hand in front of Zexion's face. "Yeah, I said it. Zexion, so what's this Dante's Inferno?"

Zexion then shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Oh, of course. You are merely too dumb to have ever heard of such a marvelous book."

"Oh, so it's a book. What's it about?" asked Demyx. It would seem that when it came to Demyx, Zexion _wanted_ to ignore whatever the blond said, and when it came to Zexion, it would seem that Demyx tended to ignore certain things Zexion said.

"I will not be wasting my time explaining it to you, all right? I need to go and read it. So, if you will excuse me, I will be going. You are welcome to whatever's in the fridge, except for the pizza. All right?" said Zexion as he walked away and began to head up the stairs.

"Okay!" Demyx called out; even though he really wanted to learn more about what this Dante's Inferno was about…he was rather curious, you know. Demyx then spotted a computer. He walked over to it. He searched for _Dante's Inferno_ and it brought up several articles about it. Demyx clicked on the first link.

"Oh. So_ that's_ what it is." Demyx then exited the page, for his curiosity gone.

He felt nice in this house; it was cool—thank goodness for air conditioners—, was a nice size and nicely decorated. But…he didn't really know what to do. Zexion had told him not to bother him. Quite truthfully, Demyx was all too tempted to do just that, but he thought better of it (for once). So instead, he wandered around the living room. Demyx spotted the TV. _Oh,_ he thought, _I guess I can watch some TV. Larxene should be back pretty soon, anyway._

---

Meanwhile, Zexion was upstairs, enraptured by the brilliance of _Dante's Inferno_. It was one of his very favorites—and he had not even finished it yet. He could not believe he had not read it before. It astonished him, really. As soon as he finished this, of course he would have to read Purgatorio and Paradiso, as well. Zexion just continued to keep flippin' away at the pages, unable to stop reading.

He was actually quite surprised—so far, Demyx had not bothered him whatsoever. It was rather shocking, to be sure. He would have expected the blond to come up after five minutes to bug him. Maybe the blond wasn't so bad after all…

_No, no, no_! thought Zexion. _He's an awful person! Traitor! Traitor! He keeps telling me he doesn't remember me, what the hell is up with that?! What a jerk..._

Of course, Zexion would never admit that he was hurt by what Demyx was doing—

"I am not hurt!" Zexion suddenly shouted.

…All right, if you say so, pal.

Anyway, Zexion was surprised about Demyx. Zexion then furrowed his brows, ceasing his reading for a mere moment. _Why is it so_ quiet_?_ he thought. _What if…what if he's done something awful!_ Of course, Zexion was not the one that would put it past Demyx in thinking that the blond could have done something simply _awful_ down there. For it made sense, you know, because the blond was an idiot and a jerk, so of course he would do something awful down there!

"Oh, fuck! Why didn't I think of that before?!" Zexion shouted. "I bet he didn't even lose his keys in the first place! I bet he just said that so he could get in my house! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck…" Zexion quickly put the bookmark in his book and headed off quickly, running down the stairs. He didn't see Demyx at first right away. He wasn't in the living room or the dining room or anywhere, it seemed. But finally, Zexion looked in the kitchen, and he realized he smelled…something.

"Oh, no fucking way!" Zexion groaned as he entered the kitchen, just now recognizing that sweet aroma. "The pizza!"

There sat Demyx on a barstool, several pieces of warmed up pizza on a plate, with a piece currently in his mouth. He set it down and shook his head. He then waved. "Oh, hey there, Zexion. What's up? Are you hungry, too?"

Zexion, currently, was fuming. He did not speak; his lips were drawn into a fine line, and his shoulders rose incredibly high, practically to his ears. Finally, it all came out. "I told you _**NOT**_ to eat the pizza!! Are you that dense?! I said help you to anything, _**besides the pizza**_! YOU REALLY ARE DUMB, YOU STUPID, STUPID IDIOT!!"

Demyx blinked. "I thought you said, 'The pizza's nice.' I couldn't really hear you. And you don't have to be so mean about it, Zexion. You certainly don't have to call me a fucking idiot."

"YES I DO!!" Zexion shouted, enraged. "Are you deaf?! How could you _not_ hear me! I said it very clearly. And no, I am not mean."

"Well, to me, it sounded like you were mumbling. So…I don't think it was very clear. And yes, you _are_ mean. I thought we were supposed to be neighbors? I thought neighbors got along? And what happened to courtesy?"

"I was most certainly not mumbling! No, I am not mean, for the thousandth time. And yes, we are neighbors, unfortunately. And I am not courteous to those who eat MY pizza! _**MY**_ pizza!"

"All right, I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you a new one, okay? You can order whatever pizza you want, and I'll pay for it."

"You mean…you didn't lose your money as well?" Zexion could not help but ask.

Demyx simply shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Oblivious fool," Zexion muttered under his breath. Thankfully, Demyx did not hear it. Zexion shook his head, and said, "All right, all right. I'll let you order me a pizza—but not because I don't have money or anything! Simply because—you ate my pizza, you also had the audacity to _HEAT_ it up! Do you not understand that pizza is the best when it is cold?!"

Demyx furrowed his brows. "No…I don't like that."

Zexion felt like pulling out his hair. Of course, he then thought better of it. After all, that was not the right thing to do in a situation such as this—a much better alternative would be to simply yell at Demyx for his bad taste. Yes, that would do just fine.

"Why don't you like it?" Zexion was quite surprised at himself. For some reason, his voice had not come out as a yell—and he had not accused Demyx of having bad taste whatsoever. He only asked him a simple question. Was he going mad? No. Was his voice playing tricks on him? Yes. His voice was a deceiving little bastard, and he would make it pay… Not by getting rid of his vocal chords or whatever—but he would make his voice pay…somehow.

"I don't know. I think it just sort of tastes...gross. I mean the cheese isn't gooey at all. I just find it kind of weird. But if you like it, hey, be my guest."

"I WILL NOT BE YOUR GUEST!!" Yay! His voice was back in action. Zexion cheered in thought.

"What?"

"I said I will not be your guest!"

"That doesn't even make any sense," said Demyx, confused.

"You just _said_ be my guest! But I will not do it!"

Demyx blinked. He blinked again. "Okay, whatever suits you. But go ahead and order your pizza, okay?"

Silence. Zexion then breathed in deeply, and said, "All right." He then grabbed the phone and ordered his pizza. Obviously, he just ordered a plain cheese pizza, for Zexion insisted that toppings got in the way and were useless when it came down to it. He did not care for them at all. He found them to be terribly annoying.

"So, Zexion, what sorts of music do you like?" Demyx asked, still munching on his pizza.

Zexion blinked, somewhat shocked. He expected Demyx to ask him that same old question, "What sports do you like?" but surprisingly, he hadn't. Okay…what music did he like again? Zexion was stunned slightly, so his brain was unable to process anything at the moment. Finally, it worked for him again, so Zexion said, "I like classical music. Everything else is obviously inferior."

Demyx raised his eyebrows. "Now, now, Zexion, you can't go and say something like that. In _your_ opinion, classical music is the best, but that does not make it so."

"My opinion's the only one that matters," was Zexion's simple reply.

"No, Zexion, no, it's not. Anyway, that's cool that you like that music. Me, personally, I like rock: rock, hard rock, punk rock. Basically just rock in general."

Zexion simply stared at Demyx. "Rock sucks."

"You can't just say that, Zexion."

"Yes, I can, for it is the truth. Why has our society been blinded by it? Ah, pity—that I am the only one that realizes it."

Demyx shook his head. "You know, Zexion, you really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" said Zexion, quizzical.

But Demyx simply smiled, refusing to speak.

Zexion looked at Demyx, anger and confusion whirling through his head. "What don't I _get_?! Obviously, you don't get it either, for you are dumb!"

Demyx kept his mouth shut tight, he merely smiled mirthly and then took off. Zexion stared at where the boy had been but seconds ago. He then quickly took off after him. "You imbecile! Come back here! I order you to do so!" Zexion shook his head. _What the hell did I just say?! Who do I think I am, the King of England?!_

Of course, Demyx said nothing and just ignored Zexion, continuing to run away from the silver-haired boy. Obviously, Zexion was infuriated by this, and was getting more infuriated by the minute—no, the _second_. Demyx was treading in some rather dangerous ground here.

"Ingrate! You stupid, stupid, Demyx! What don't I get?!"

Demyx turned around to grin at Zexion, refusing to speak, but as he did so, he tripped on something on the floor (he had no idea whatsoever what it was) and immediately went tumbling towards the ground. Because Zexion was running after him so quickly, he tripped on the very same thing, and which ultimately made him land on top of Demyx.

"What is it I don't get?!" Zexion shouted at Demyx, and then began to hit him.

Demyx simply laughed. "That you don't even realize that you act like a child."

As I have mentioned before, Demyx is oblivious to many, many things, and is never sure of when he _should_ say something, and when he _should not_-. To be sure enough, he had just said something he most certainly should not have. Tsk, tsk. This was even worse than calling Zexion Zexy. Poor, poor Demyx. I _fear_ for what will happen to him!

"I do not act like a child," Zexion ground out, his cold blue eyes staring into Demyx's very soul.

"Yes, you do. I mean, you were chasing after me like one."

"But _you_ were the one that was running away in the first place!"

"It's not just that, though. I mean…your opinion is the only one that matters? Zexion, that is so childish."

"It is not!" Zexion insisted.

"Yes, it is!" Demyx insisted.

"It is not!"

"Yes it is!"

Zexion quickly shook his head. He then laughed to himself. "At least I'm not idiotic and childish enough to continue _that_ sort of argument. Anyway, I must be going now, for it is time for me to continue my reading." Zexion then realized that he had been on top of Demyx this whole time. Really…odd when you think about it. For a reason unknown to Zexion, there was the slightest hint of red on his cheeks. Of course, he did not even realize he was blushing, and Demyx did not notice it, so it was entirely useless when it came down to it.

So Zexion instead quickly pulled away from Zexion, standing up. …The thing is, though, he was unable to do that. Why? Because…Zexion's hair had accidentally gotten tangled in Demyx's zipper on his shirt.

"Ow!" Zexion cried out, as he attempted to pull away from Demyx. "What the hell?!"

Demyx then attempted to pull away, which resulted in another cry from Zexion. "What is wrong? Is your…is your hair caught in my zipper?"

"I don't know!" Zexion shouted. "Just get me untangled, okay?!"

"Geez, all right, all right. But your hair…is really tangled. We may have to cut it."

"Not a chance!" Zexion objected immediately. "Are you mad?!"

"No, I'm not angry."

"I meant are you insane, dumbass."

"Oh, well…I'm not that, either. Anyway, don't talk a sec, 'kay? I need to concentrate."

"I bet that's nearly impossible for you, right?" said Zexion wryly. "Well…I'll try to leave you be, anyway."

Demyx did not answer; he just continued to attempt to untangle them, for it was quite annoying, indeed. They didn't want to be _stuck_ like this, after all. I mean…it wasn't exactly the best position, either. "Ow! Watch it!" said Zexion, his head hurting as Demyx pulled on his hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" said Demyx, attempting to be as gentle as possible.

Zexion sat there, disgruntled. Demyx no longer pulled on his hair—perhaps he really _was_ trying to be gentler. Zexion simply huffed in annoyance. He did not care whether Demyx was being gentle or not, no he most certainly did not.

"There, all done," said Demyx, pulling away finally.

Zexion stood up immediately. He grunted. He knew what he was supposed to do, but he honestly did not wish to do so. After all…Demyx had said he acted like a child. Honestly—how dense could he be? Zexion did not act like a child whatsoever! Idiotic blond…

"Th—" Zexion stopped, closing his mouth. He then opened it again and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Demyx, smiling brightly.

"W-well…whatever."

Then Zexion turned to leave, running back up the stairs to go and read. Though he would not read the first few minutes—he would just be thinking of Demyx's dazzling smile. Which, of course, was not nice at all. No, no, it was not. Zexion hated that smile.

Demyx simply laughed as he watched Zexion retreat up the stairs. After a moment, of sitting there, he went back to his own pizza.

* * *

"Zexion!" Demyx called out. "Your pizza's here!"

But Zexion did not answer, and he did not come down the stairs either. Demyx stared at the pizza, quizzical. The pizza would get cold if Zexion did not come soon… He called out to Zexion again, but still the boy did not come down. Demyx set the pizza down in the kitchen and then trudged up the stairs, prepared to find Zexion and get him down here. He knocked on his door and said, "Hey, Zexion, your pizza's here."

But much to Demyx's surprise, Zexion did not answer him back. He furrowed his brows as he stared at the door intently. No, not even that would earn an answer out of Zexion. He knocked on the door again, louder this time. Though he was still left unanswered. Finally, Demyx attempted to open the door. Surprised it was unlocked, he entered, and there he saw Zexion sitting there on his beanbag chair, asleep.

Demyx could not help but smile. Looking at Zexion down there, it just made him want to hug the slate-haired boy. He looked so at peace and sweet. Whenever he was awake, it seemed like his expression was always cold or upset—or sour. It was a very nice change to see him like this. Everything was so…quiet.

Demyx walked over to Zexion's bed and lay down. He yawned. He was feeling a bit tired himself. His eyes slowly closed, and soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

Zexion's eyes slowly fluttered open, and then they slipped back closed. Zexion groaned quietly. What time was it…? Zexion was not sure. He had been reading Inferno…what had happened after that? He felt so tired and groggy. His gaze turned to the direction of light—which meant it was the window. Zexion's were still closed for a while. He furrowed his brows. He felt like something…was beside him. What was that? It wasn't his beanbag chair, most certainly not. It felt…oddly warm and soft though. What was it?

_What is that? _Zexion thought, curious. _Well, I don't care what it is…it's warm and soft, and I like it._ Zexion snuggled up closer to whatever it was, but then he heard a groan; a groan that came from beside him, in fact. Really…it was whatever was warm and soft!

"What the…?" Zexion mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked at what he was snuggling up against. "OH, FUCKING HELL!!!"

Immediately, Zexion sprung away from…whatever it was. He was in his feet in a matter of seconds, breathing in deeply as he looked down at…Demyx. Oh, the appalling blond. Why on earth was _he_ beside him? It made no sense whatsoever! "What the hell happened?!" Zexion demanded.

Demyx groaned again, his eyes opening, though everything was a bit blurry… He couldn't quite see Zexion, but still, he managed to say, "Zexion? Zat you?"

"Yes, it's me!!" Zexion shouted. "Now I demand you to tell me what happened!!"

Demyx rubbed at his eyes. "Erm…I dunno."

"What do you _MEAN_ you don't know?!" Zexion shouted, hysterical. "We didn't…_do_ it, did we?" he asked quietly.

Demyx stared at Zexion, the grogginess finally melting away from his eyes. He then burst out laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" Zexion demanded.

"Ahaha… It's just—it's just you look really funny right now, Zexion."

"I asked you a question!" said Zexion, his voice coming out much higher than usual.

Demyx just continued to laugh, and let me tell you, the current expression on Zexion's face didn't exactly help, either. Finally, he managed to speak. "Zexion, nothing happened. I just came up here to tell you…wait…I don't remember, but I was going to tell you something, anyway, and then I saw you sleeping there. Suddenly, I felt tired too, so I laid down on your bed, but I guess I rolled off somehow…"

Zexion merely blinked as he stared at Demyx incredulously. Finally, he nodded his head curtly. "All right, I believe you."

"Good."

"What time is it?" said Zexion, craning his neck around to glance at his clock. "3:00 P.M.! How the hell were we asleep that long?! Geez…I need to eat lunch." Zexion began to mumble to himself as he headed toward the door and went down the stairs. Of course, Demyx followed him. After all, it seemed like Demyx was becoming a lost puppy…

"Hey, when did my pizza come?" Zexion asked as he found the box on the counter.

Demyx snapped his fingers. "Ah! That's it! I was going upstairs to tell you your pizza had come, but you were asleep, so…"

Zexion snorted. "Hey, it's cold now. Perfect. And I didn't even have to put it in the fridge or anything. That's great."

"Why do you like pizza when it's colder?" asked Demyx, curious.

Zexion shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I don't really like it hot, and I just prefer when the cheese isn't so gooey and all over the place. It just tastes really, really good. Obviously, anyone who thinks otherwise is an idiot."

Demyx just decided to keep his mouth shut about that—after all, he didn't want to get Zexion all upset again; he didn't say anything about how that sounded conceited and childish. No, he kept quiet, thank you very much. "Well, that's nice…"

"Yeah, it is…" Zexion glanced out the window. "Hey, isn't that your sister?"

Demyx walked over to the window and peered out. "Oh, yeah, it is. I guess…I'll leave then."

Demyx was heading to the door, when suddenly, he heard Zexion speak. But it was so soft he didn't even catch it. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Zexion mumbled.

"Oh, no, it was most definitely something!" Demyx protested, walking back towards the kitchen.

Zexion huffed in annoyance. He crossed his arms, setting down his pizza. "I do not wish to repeat it, thank you very much."

Demyx shook his head. "Oh, no, don't you 'Thank you very much,' me, Zexion! I want to know, and I won't leave until you repeat it."

Zexion fidgeted in his seat. Oh, why had it even slipped out of his mouth in the first place? Hey…maybe he could just lie and tell Demyx that he insulted him? Yes…yes…that would work quite nicely. Oh, yes, it most certainly would. Zexion cleared his throat. He then shouted, "I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE!!!"

Demyx blinked. "…That's not what you said."

"Yes, it is!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Well, it's the truth!"

"No, it's not!"

"Fine! I said 'You don't have to leave if you don't want to! You can at least have lunch!', okay?!"

Demyx stared at Zexion for a long time. He then grinned like mad. "Really? You said that?"

"Yes," said Zexion, his voice low and angry.

"Do you…do you still mean it?" Demyx asked tentatively.

Zexion sighed. "…Yes."

"Hooray!" Demyx cheered. "Great! What else is in the fridge? Wait, do you have pancake mix? Hey, we could make pancakes, Zexion."

"…Do whatever you want," was Zexion's answer. Honestly, why had he even said that in the first place? He now felt like a complete and utter idiot. He wanted to punch himself in the face… No, scratch that, he wanted to punch _Demyx_ in the face. Yes, yes, that would work much better.

"Come on and make 'em with me, Zexion," said Demyx, pulling out the pancake mix from the top shelf.

"No, thank you."

"Aw, come on!"

"Hey, I said you could stay, but that doesn't mean I want to do stuff with you, all right?" said Zexion sharply.

Demyx's expression turned sad. Suddenly, Zexion felt…extreme guilt. Was that what this feeling was? Zexion had never really felt it in his life before, so this was quite strange, indeed. And why on earth would he feel guilty about hurting that idiotic blond's feelings? It made absolutely no friggin' sense! Zexion knew he would regret this later, but he did it anyway. "Oh, all right, I'll make pancakes with you."

Demyx beamed. "Really?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind. But may I say that why the hell are you having breakfast food for lunch?"

"Well, then why do you have cold pizza for every meal?" asked Demyx.

"…Case in point."

Demyx grinned.

* * *

It was horrible, really. Zexion, for some reason...he had wanted Demyx to stay, deep down. But…why? It was very strange, indeed. After all, he hated the boy; he actually loathed him—so why on earth…did he not want him to leave? And he had actually had fun…when he had and Demyx had made pancakes. The whole time, Zexion had had the tiniest smile on his face. Demyx had not noticed it, though—but he _did_ realize that Zexion was not upset at him, so that must have meant something was good.

Demyx had just left, and Zexion sat there on the couch, puzzled, unable to read. Yes, it was so bad he did not even _attempt_ to read. He could not think straight. His thoughts were swirled with Demyx, and his smile.

"There's no way I can think of him as a friend," Zexion thought aloud. "For goodness' sake, he pretends he doesn't know me! How…how could someone like that be my friend?! Honestly, it's completely idiotic!"

Zexion crossed his arms in annoyance. Demyx was annoying. He really, really was. He could not _believe_ how annoying Demyx was. So annoying...

"Annoying all right," Zexion mumbled. "But…he's kind of—no, no, no!!"

Zexion then got off the couch and marched back upstairs. When his mother came home that night, he did not come down for dinner, telling her that he was not hungry.

* * *

The next morning, Zexion did not go down immediately for breakfast. His mother called for him to come down and eat some breakfast; at least some toast or something.

"I don't want any!" Zexion called.

"Zexion, you have to eat—it's not healthy. Already, you're thin enough," she called back.

"I feel sick! I'll only throw it up!" he lied.

"You're sick? Are you all right? Do you have a fever? That's it—I'm coming upstairs!"

_Gack!_ thought Zexion. "I'm fine, Mom! Just go on and get to work--you'll be late. I just need to rest, okay?"

There was silence for a few seconds, and then, "All right, Zexion! But take care of yourself, all right? And remember—don't read too much. I swear you'll go blind one of these days." And then she was out the door.

Zexion huffed in relief when she was gone. He then sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He didn't feel like eating anything—he had not slept at all once again (thankfully he had gotten that nap the previous day), and he had not read at all yet. He had been unable to listen to music as well. He really…had been thinking about Demyx this whole time.

"Why is he doing this?!" Zexion shouted, somewhat desperate. "Who on earth would pretend they don't know you—when they just met you?! What kind of sick person would do that?!" Zexion hit his head against the wall. He did it again—and again and again and again.

"Oww! I have a headache!"

Well, obviously…who _wouldn't_ have a headache after repeatedly hitting their head against a wall?

Zexion groaned and stood up, heading downstairs. He did not eat breakfast; instead, he just got a glass of water. After all, he was thirsty, and he was not enough of an idiot to ignore _that_.

But something caught Zexion's eye from the window in the kitchen. There he saw Demyx, heading out to get the newspaper and mail. Zexion stared at him for a long time—unable to move for a moment. Finally, he could no longer take it. He set down his water and headed toward the door, and he was out in a flash. He walked down his driveway quickly and went across to where Demyx was.

After pulling out the mail from the mailbox, Demyx straightened back up and spotted Zexion. He smiled. "Hey there, I guess you're my new neighbor? Sorry I haven't gotten around to introducing myself yet…we've been pretty busy, what with moving and all."

Zexion could not contain his anger and hatred towards Demyx in that moment. How could he…how could he pretend that he did not know him--after they had spent nearly the whole day together—had accidentally fallen asleep together, and Zexion's hair got tangled in Demyx's zipper—and they…they had even made pancakes together! And Demyx had accidentally flipped one on the ceiling! How could he…pretend that none of that had happened?

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" he shouted. "HOW CAN YOU KEEP DOING THIS?! Is this some sort of game for you?! 'Fool the stupid emo kid into thinking you don't know him day after day and screw with his head???' What the fuck are you doing?!"

Demyx stared at Zexion, confusion evident in his eyes. "What are you talking about? We've never met before…"

"YES, WE HAVE!!" Zexion shouted, running out of breath. "The day you moved in, I ran into you! You asked how old I was, and if I liked sports—and you told me I was too short for basketball! You ate dinner at our house with your family! And the next day, you pretended like you didn't know me! Oh, but I went along with your little plan...I acted as if we had never met before—but I knew the truth. We then went to see the movie Sweeney Todd together, and you talked during the credits! I nearly killed you because of that—and especially after you called me Zexy! We were then asked to leave, because we were being too troublesome. You drove me there and back home in your hideous truck. The next day, yet again, you acted as if you didn't know me—but I still went along, I was not going to be bested out to the likes of you! You were an idiot and got yourself locked out of your house, and lost your keys, as well; so you ended up staying in my house! You ate my pizza when I told you not to, so you ordered me a new one; my hair accidentally got caught in your shirt's zipper; I fell asleep while reading and you fell asleep on my bed, and accidentally rolled off beside me; and then we made pancakes together!! How can you pretend…that none of that is real?!"

"Are you…serious? We did…all that?" Demyx asked Zexion quietly.

"Yes," Zexion barely even managed to get out, for his throat was hoarse after yelling so much.

"Did no one…ever tell you? Did I…not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Zexion asked, his heartbeat quickening.

"That I—I—"

Zexion froze still, his feet glued to the ground. What was Demyx about to tell him? He felt like his head was going to explode.

"That I—"

* * *

**1** – Dante's _Inferno—_the first part of the _Divine Comedy_ by Dante, followed by _Purgatorio_, and _Paradiso._

**Next chapter: **_Before Zexion could even say anything Demyx had taken off somewhere. Zexion sighed. Why was he even out here in the first place? Why did he care so much whether Demyx would remember him each new day? He had hated the boy the minute he saw him—so why couldn't he just forget about it?_

Not my usual little preview. XD I wanted it to be a bit more serious this time. Usually it's just Zexy being really mean to Dem. XD Anyway, thanks so much for taking the time to read—and I hope to see you again in chapter 4! Until then, please remember to **review**, as they often give me the inspiration to write!


	4. Wind Would Whisper and I’d Think of You

Woo! I'm back! Oh, yeah! I knew I had returned! Bwahahaha. It's been a little longer than I would have liked, but hey, at least it's not been like a year, right? XD Hah, but I love this chapter, and thanks to all you guys who read and review this story! Much love to you all! -Hands out Zemyx plushies to all-

**(Full) Summary:** Zexion hates basically everything in life. But the thing he now currently hates the most is in fact his new next-door neighbor, Demyx. Who, for some odd reason, can't remember him after the next day they meet. And then the next day. And the next day after that. Life is horrid, isn't it?

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to a disclaimer here? I am seriously getting tired of it!

**Warning:** This fic will contain **shonen-ai/yaoi** (boyxboy love/action). If you do not care for boyxboy love/action, I suggest you leave. This fic will also contain **language**, and **(most likely later) sexual content**.

**Reviews: **Awesome, awesome, awesome! I'm glad that quite a few people returned that read this story before! That made me so uber happy! XD Thank you so much! I'm glad people enjoy this story so much! It makes me so happy. :D You guys are the best…whoa, over 70 reviews! Hah, let's try and hit 100 for this chapter, 'kay? It'll be awesome!

**A/N: **Oh, yeah, I love this chapter! If you read on, I think Zexy's finally getting a bit better. :D Prepare for serious drama in this fic! This chapter's title comes from the song, much love to it! (I listen to it all the time when writing this fic, plus other awesome power ballads. :D) Not gonna add too much, 'cause the cliffy and all…go ahead and read, then!

* * *

I Remember You - Chapter 4. The Wind Would Whisper and I'd Think of You

-o-

"_A moment lasts all of a second, but the memory lives on forever." _-- **Anon.**

* * *

"Are you...serious? We did...all that?" Demyx asked Zexion quietly.

"Yes," Zexion barely even managed to get out, for his throat was hoarse after yelling so much.

"Did no one...ever tell you? Did I...not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Zexion asked, his heartbeat quickening.

"That I—I—"

Zexion froze still, his feet glued to the ground. What was Demyx about to tell him? He felt like his head was going to explode.

"That I—suffer from anterograde amnesia."

Zexion stared at Demyx, unable to move; he dared not even breathe. Was Demyx...for real?

"I had an accident—since then, I can't remember new things, kinda like reverse regular amnesia. I don't even remember that I suffer from the diesease, so every day my mom or someone else is supposed to remind me. She told me that the past few days she forgot to tell me. I guess...I would have told you, otherwise. I'm sorry."

"Are you serious?" Zexion muttered. "Is it really true?"

"Yes," said Demyx seriously.

Zexion stared into Demyx's green-blue eyes. He stared long and hard—and as he did so, he realized...that it was true. There was no recognition behind those eyes, no trace of lying—they looked empty. Zexion coughed nervously, just to break the silence. "A-all right."

There was silence for a long time, and just as Zexion was prepared to turn around and head back into his house, Demyx said, "H-hey, why don't you tell me your name—again, anyway. After all, sometimes I'm able to still remember new things, who knows? Maybe I'll remember you tomorrow."

Zexion's back was turned to Demyx, but he stopped walking. "It's Zexion."

"Zexion, huh? That's a nice name. I'm—" Demyx laughed. "I guess you already know my name. Anyway, Zexion, I hope to see you later! Right now, I gotta go eat breakfast, okay? My mom's making pancakes—my favorite. I can't remember the last time I had pancakes..."

Zexion stopped still. He stayed there, even when Demyx was long gone. He could not remember...the last time he had had pancakes? But they had just...made them yesterday. _Forget about it, Zexion, he's not worth it, anyway._ Zexion sighed and trudged back into the house. He then sat down and ate some toast. He at least had to have something, after all.

* * *

It was a very windy day, that day—and Zexion did not even bother going outside anymore, unless he wanted his hair and clothes to be flying every which way. Honestly, the wind felt like a tornado was going to hit or something; yes, it was that bad. Zexion looked up and out of his window, at the noise of the tree being blown ferociously in the wind.

He went back to reading, trying to forget about the loud sounds the wind was making. But then the wind blew a bit more gently—as though it were whispering; and to Zexion, it sounded like it was whispering, _Demyx_.

Zexion's head immediately shot up at that, his gaze immediately fixed on the window. He could have sworn...that he had just heard someone whisper, _Demyx_, but it seemed like it was only the wind. Zexion stared at the window for a long time—he no longer heard it, the wind was blowing harshly again, a tree beating against the window. He then resumed his reading. But a few minutes later, he heard _Demyx_ again. Zexion immediately looked at the window again—slamming his book shut. He could not read like this. Already, he kept thinking about his conversation with Demyx earlier—and he could not really concentrate on anything else, and Zexion did not like to read when he could not fully pay attention to it, because if that were the case, then he would miss many great aspects of a novel, and Zexion never liked doing that.

He sighed and stood back up, and turned the TV on. He just wanted to have something on, to attempt to drown out the incredibly loud wind, anyway. It was the news.

"_This morning, a man named Henry James was shot and killed by his brother, Howard James, after a dispute. Henry James is now in custody—"_

Zexion flipped to the next channel. He always hated the news—so many depressing things happened all the time, he did not really wish to watch it. The channel he had now switched to was the weather.

"Today, we are experiencing harsh winds, especially—"

Switch.

_**Slap!**_

"_How could you do this to me, Alex?!" shouted a woman—the one who had slapped him, ya know._

"_I have done nothing wrong, Marie!" objected Alex._

"_Oh, yes you have!" protested Marie. "You slept with my sister...Aimee—and now she's pregnant with your child!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about—I only have eyes for you."_

"_Oh, how could you do this?!" she said, beginning to cry. "And we know it's you—because before you, my sister was a virgin, she hasn't slept with anyone else. You took her virginity and knocked her up—__**and**__ cheated on me!"_

"_But Marie—It was just a one-time thing, I still love you!"_

"_Liar!" Marie hesitated before speaking again. "I can't believe you are the father of my twins!"_

"_Tw-twins?" Alex stuttered._

"_Yes, I'm pregnant, too—"_

Zexion flipped to the next channel. Oh, gah, how he hated soap operas. "They're so damn stupid," Zexion muttered to himself. "I mean, really, I bet you anything right now they're making out." Because he wanted to see if he was right or not, Zexion switched back to the previous channel. Sure enough, he was right. Oh! Oh! And now she just slapped him again! Now Aimee came in and slapped him too. Oh! But then Aimee and Marie's mother came in, and apparently...Alex had gotten to her as well, because she was pregnant..._with triplets_. Oh, but then it was revealed that Aimee and Marie's father was secretly gay, and really wasn't their father at all, and was doing it with the gardener. After this, Zexion could no longer take it.

He laughed softly as he switched to another channel. He sighed, content, when he flipped on the classic movie station. Zexion burst out laughing when he saw that it was _Arsenic and Old Lace_ with Cary Grant and Peter Lorre. **(1)** Oh, it was such a hilarious movie! Zexion could not believe they did not own it. He was going to make a note to remind himself to buy it. Zexion laughed when he realized one of his favorite scenes had come.

"_Oh, Jonathon? He's probably in prison or hanged or something by now," said Mortimer. "I saw a play last night with a character that reminded me of Jonathon. One of those who-dunnits called 'Murder Will Out'."_

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Yeah, what a play. When the curtain goes up, the first thing you see is a dead body," said Mortimer as he lifted the window seat. He closed it and began to walk away. "The next thing you see—" he immediately ran back and opened it up again, his eyes as wide as tennis balls. He quickly shut it back and sat on it. Was that __**really**__ there? He lifted it up again and said, "Hey, mister..." He then shut it again and sat on it—wide-eyed._

_Just then, Aunt Martha and Aunt Abbey came back in._

Zexion laughed at Cary Grant's expression. What _really_ made the movie hilarious were his facial expressions. Some said he overacted in it, but they were just off their rockers! Oh, his eyes could grow so wide! Nearly as much as Peter Lorre's, in fact. Zexion was distracted from Demyx for the moment, and was caught up in a hilarious movie, so it was good for him. He laughed at the next part.

"_Teddy's killed a man, darlings," said Mortimer._

_Aunt Abbey and Martha simply laughed. "Nonsense," said Aunt Abbey._

"_But there's a body in the window seat!" Mortimer protested._

"_Yes, dear, we know," said Aunt Martha._

_For a second, Mortimer looked calm, and then his eyes grew wide again. "You know?"_

"_Of course. But it has nothing to do with Teddy, so you best just forget about it. Forget you ever saw the gentleman."_

"_F-f-forget?!"_

"_We never dreamed you'd peak," said Aunt Martha, disappointed._

By now, Zexion was laughing quite a bit, somewhat beside himself. The wind and Demyx were completely forgotten—his problems gone for a minute in time. But just then, Zexion heard the doorbell ring. He ignored it. After all, he did not want to miss a minute of the hilarity. Then the doorbell rang again. Zexion burned a hole through the door, not wishing to get up. But he just turned the volume up louder, trying to drown it out. He burst out laughing again. Oh, yes, this movie was all too hilarious.

But still, even though he had the volume turned up quite loud, Zexion was still able to hear the doorbell—and whoever was ringing it, was now hitting it repeatedly. To be quite honest, it was driving Zexion...insane. He threw the remote at the wall in frustration.

"Oops."

It broke.

Zexion sighed as he stood up and turned off the TV, and then headed out of his room and down the stairs to open the door. He opened it harshly, because he was quite angry at whoever had disturbed him from watching Arsenic and Old Lace. Unfortunately for Zexion, he was greeted with an all too familiar face—though, for once, he did not have a smile or grin on his face. He looked genuinely concerned.

"What is it?" asked Zexion, his lips pursed.

"Sorry to disturb you, Zexion," said Demyx. "But you know how it's so windy and all—well, it's starting to blow certain things away, and well, you see—"

"Get to the point, Demyx," said Zexion dryly.

"Right, right," said Demyx, sounding somewhat frantic and nervous. "Anyway, my mom bought a kitten a few weeks ago; a really sweet cat. So anyway, the door accidentally blew open, and she wandered out without me realizing it. So she's just out there—in this horrible wind. I'm really worried about her, and I can't find her anywhere. Could you...could you help me?" Demyx asked, somewhat hopeless.

Zexion sighed. He had forgotten about his trouble with Demyx for a little while. He had not thought...he would see him again so soon. "Why should I help you?" he asked in a monotone voice. "I mean, can't you look for the cat by yourself?"

Demyx groaned in frustration. "That's the thing! I can't find her anywhere! I thought it would be easier to find her if two people were looking."

Truth be told, Zexion never enjoyed seeing animals get hurt—even though he wasn't particularly an actual "animal person", he still didn't like leaving them alone when they were hurt or injured. "All right, I'll help you."

Demyx's expression brightened. "Really? You really will?"

"...I suppose."

"Great! Thank you so much, Zexion! I really owe you one!" Demyx then took off running away from the door; Zexion followed him a moment later.

"Hey, wait up," said Zexion. _He's too fast for his own damn good,_ he thought.

"No, Zexion, I'm going on ahead. You look somewhere else, okay? It won't do any good if we're both looking in the same place."

Before Zexion could even say anything, Demyx had taken off somewhere. Zexion sighed. Why was he even out here in the first place? Why did he care so much whether Demyx would remember him each new day? He had hated the boy the minute he saw him—why couldn't he just forget about it?

Finally, Zexion took off in another direction, and suddenly rain began to fall. Zexion cursed the rain. Now he would get all wet. "Agh! I hate and love the rain!" Yes, it would seem that Zexion was quite confused on what he really thought of rain... He thought it was nice, and peaceful, but truth be told, Zexion did not like getting wet...so he hated getting caught in the rain. But he loved looking at it from inside his house. He didn't know what it really was about the rain, but he enjoyed it...for some reason. But he really did not know why.

Zexion continued to run in a straight line, going further and further into the forest. He looked in the bushes and around trees, but he did not find a single cat or kitten anywhere. Zexion suddenly stopped running. Now, when he thought about it...Demyx had not even told him what the kitten looked like—what if he found a different kitten?

_Oh, he's so damn stupid,_ thought Zexion, beginning to run once more. _Why did he not tell me? Did he_ forget_ what the kitten looks like?_ Zexion had made a joke about Demyx's memory loss, but it did not make him feel better about it whatsoever. Often, Zexion tried to get through with difficult or tough times by making jokes, laughing off what really bothered him deep down. But it did not work...this time.

Zexion had only noticed that one other time—it had not really worked. And that had been the time when his dad just did not show up at dinner one night—and he never came back. Apparently, it was heard that his secretary was gone as well. Zexion remembered that night so clearly—he had been worried his dad had gotten hurt, like in a car wreck—but as the days rolled by, little Zexion realized that his father was not going to come back.

_Does he hate me that much?_ Zexion had thought after the realization dawned on him. _Does he not even care...that he left me all alone, just with Mom?_

Zexion had tried to laugh it off, saying he didn't even care for the old man at all. But it was simply not true. He had cared—and he had wished he'd never left. But after all the years went past, Zexion hoped he never even saw him again. These last few years...his hatred for his father had been rising, slowly building until he detested him, and never wanted to see his face again. Despite this, though, Zexion had had dreams...of his father returning, and him running into his arms, happy. But they were just dreams...

_Meow!_

Zexion stopped running and reminiscing at the sound. He backtracked a few steps, and there he found a kitten, up in a tree. And it was a really tall tree. How the kitten had managed to get up there, Zexion would never know. It was very high up. "Damn it all to hell," he grumbled. "What if this isn't even the right kitten?" Suddenly, there was a boom of thunder. Zexion sighed. Another thing he hated was climbing trees. It was most definitely on the "I Can't Stand" list. Generally speaking, as well, Zexion was not the most...athletic person, so he did not like climbing trees for one main reason: he simply could not do it.

Zexion thought about going back to find Demyx, and then maybe he could get the kitten back down? But he eliminated that idea almost immediately. After all, by the time he found Demyx, the cat would be gone. At another boom of thunder, Zexion cursed and grumbled even more. Why did it storm here all the time, anyway? It was absolutely ridiculous!

"Why do cats have to climb trees, anyway?" he grumbled. "Why can't they stay on the ground like the rest of us normal folk, huh?" Zexion stopped there. "Did I seriously just say the word folk? I have rotted under my mother's influence!" Zexion groaned, gripping his head. Not too far off, he saw a strike of lightning. Ooh...not good. Not good at all, really.

Zexion sighed. He looked up at the tree. He sighed again, as he bent his knees, and then jumped up, grabbing onto one of the branches. He attempted to pull himself up, and after a couple tries (and his arms began to hurt somewhat) he managed to pull himself up on the branch and stand up on it, grabbing onto a higher one.

Now, of course, while it was bad for the kitten to be up there at all, it was extremely stupid of Zexion to climb a tree when it was storming with _lightning_, for, lightning often hits trees, and if Zexion had thought about it a little more, he would not have done it at all—but when it came down to it, all he could think about was the helpless kitten stuck in the tree. Perhaps, when it came down to it, even if he had thought about it more, he would have come to the same decision.

His arms were beginning to ache as he climbed higher and higher, and finally, he was nearly high enough where he could reach out and grab the kitten. Just then, another lightning bolt flashed close-by, and Zexion was beginning to curse himself for being such an idiot. Seriously, he could be struck down any second now—and it would have been for what—a little kitten? A cute, fluffy, little, white kitten. At another boom of thunder, Zexion reached his right hand out and grabbed the kitten. It mewed in protest from being taken out of its tree, but nonetheless, the kitten was going with Zexion. There was no way he came up here all the way to go back down empty-handed.

He began to climb down, but found it increasingly difficult to come back down with a kitten occupying one of his hands. Really—he had not even considered that little factor. Zexion grumbled curses on his misfortunes and bad judgment. Honestly, he was beginning to hate himself, and was considering even adding _himself_ to the "I Can't Stand" list. But he immediately reconsidered the thought.

Finally, he was nearly down all the way, when another lightning bolt crashed, and this time, it was even closer. The kitten mewed in disagreement—wanting to be put down and away from the lightning, but Zexion refused to do so. He was getting down with the kitten, damn it! He finally managed to drop down on the ground, but, Zexion was no cat (though, of course, he was holding one), so he did not land on his feet, and he rolled over a few feet away, hurting his sides as he hit a rock.

"Oww! Damn it!" Zexion exclaimed. Suddenly, then, the tree he had just been in seconds ago was struck by lightning. Zexion just stared. He could not even comprehend anything. _That could have been me!_ he thought, panicked. _My gosh, I could have been barbequed! Like chicken!_ Zexion continued to stare at the tree, until he managed to be able to stand on his own feet, and walked away slowly, prepared to find Demyx.

Finally, he found him. Zexion sighed in relief. Oddly, the storm stopped as soon as he found Demyx. The clouds cleared and the sun emerged. Zexion shrugged it off. It was just a coincidence, after all.

"Hey, what's that?" Demyx asked as he walked towards Zexion.

"What do you mean, 'what's that?' It's the kitten, of course!" answered Zexion.

"Uh, no, I have the kitten right here."

Zexion suddenly stared at the little bundle of gray fluff, wrapped in a blue blanket in Demyx's arms. _What?!_ he thought. "What?!" he voiced his thoughts. "I could have been _killed_ to save this kitten! I was nearly struck by lightning!"

"Are you hurt?" Demyx asked, worried.

"My side's hurt," Zexion mumbled, turning his head away.

"Is it bad?"

"Not really..."

Silence. And then... "So, Zexion, are you gonna keep the kitten then? It's really cute. And it doesn't have a collar, it probably doesn't have an owner."

"Why would I keep this animal?" Zexion asked, appalled. "It nearly cost me my life!"

"Aw, but look how cute it is, Zexion! How could you resist?"

Zexion looked down at the kitten. In all honesty, it was very cute, and Zexion could hardly resist the cute expression on the kitten's face now. He attempted to look away. He would not take in an animal! Especially one that had been stuck in a tree, and he was forced to get it down when it was storming!

Somehow, though everything all went wrong—as it usually did.

"Fine, I'll keep it, since it has nowhere else to go."

"Yay! Now they can be friends!" said Demyx, excited.

"...No way, my kitten is far superior to yours. She would not hang out with such a kitten."

Demyx looked astonished. "Just five seconds ago, you weren't going to keep her!"

"...That is entirely beside the point." Zexion sighed. "But anyway, I want to get back inside, okay? Can I leave you alone for two seconds without you endangering yourself in some way?"

Demyx suddenly had an idea. A most wonderful idea. Just as Zexion was turning around to leave, and was heading back towards his house, Demyx called out, "Hey, Zexion! To thank you for helping me find the kitten—why don't I treat you to something?"

"Like what?" Zexion asked, eyebrow arched.

"Oh, I don't know... How about..." Truthfully, Demyx had not thought up anything that they could do. He had really only had the idea that they could go and have fun, but he had not even considered what on earth they could possibly do. So, the first thing that popped in Demyx's head, he said. "...bowling?"

"Bowling?" Zexion repeated, eyebrow still arched—and perhaps it had been raised even higher? Well, to be quite brutally honest, Zexion thought Demyx was surely joking. I mean, seeing the wonderful movie Sweeney Todd was one thing, but going bowling? Utterly insane idea! Zexion would not even consider it, if, of course, Demyx was serious at all. But considering how dumb Demyx was Zexion figured that the boy was not jesting, and was quite serious about it, which made it even more tragic.

"Yes, bowling," said Demyx, nodding his head (as if he were reassuring himself, too). When he saw Zexion's condescending stare, he added nervously, "I-I...I mean, it really is fun, have you ever done it before, Zexion?"

"No," was Zexion's flat reply.

"Really? Well, you've got to come with me, then!"

"My 'no' was the answer to both of your questions, Demyx—the first, about whether I had ever done bowling before, the second, if I would go with you—which is a big. Fat. No." And so, Zexion turned on his heel, and headed back towards his house.

Before he was completely through the door, though, Demyx called out, "I won't stop ringing your doorbell until you agree to come!"

"Try me!" Zexion dared, slamming the door shut. Once inside, he set the kitten down, and leaned against the wall, sighing. Honestly, he was still hung up on how Demyx could not remember. Surely, tomorrow, he would not remember any of this, either—he would forget that they looked for his kitten, and that he was nearly killed...he would forget Zexion in total. And it just seemed...it just seemed so weird. "Why on earth do I care so much, anyway?" he thought aloud. "I mean, he's an idiot I'd rather not associate with, so...why do I care? It's better if he can't remember me, then I can just try and ignore him, stay in the house—and maybe he'll leave me alone. Yeah, that's a good idea."

But…leaving Zexion alone? That was most certainly not what Demyx was planning. Oh, most certainly not. For he had threatened to continuously ring the doorbell until Zexion agreed to go bowling with him. Only in a million years, Demyx. After all, even though he had never done it before, of what he had heard and seen, he detested bowling. And, as I am sure you have already guessed, it was on the "I Can't Stand" list, for of course bowling was a thing Zexion most certainly could not stand. Although, when one has not even done something, can you really despise it? It sure makes you wonder, doesn't it?

While Zexion was still contemplating as to why he cared whether Demyx remembered him or not (though he was trying to convince himself that he was only curious, he did not care, whatsoever), Demyx had finished putting back Isabella the kitten in his house, and had then wandered back over to Zexion's house. His index finger hovered over the doorbell. He then pushed it. Zexion simply ignored it. He turned on some music, attempting to drown out the horridness that had yet to come...

Then, Demyx rang the doorbell again, and then a third time, and a fourth time... When he had already rang the doorbell twelve times, Demyx decided just to push it repeatedly, never stopping. Of course, although you may not know, this is the most annoying thing in the world. Honestly. It really is. And Zexion hated it more than anyone else did—or, that's what _he_ thought, anyway. Though, whenever he thought anything that obviously made it true. Or, so he thought...

Zexion just continued to lean against the wall, though his hands began to look somewhat...like claws. And then his shoulders began to shake. How long do you bet he can last before he caves? Surely any minute, now.

Surprisingly, though, Zexion was able to last for quite a bit longer than what was first expected. Two minutes and thirteen seconds. Quite an accomplishment, if I do say so myself. He opened the door, and grumbled, "Fine, I'll go with you."

Demyx jumped up slightly, shooting a fist in the air. "All right, well, do you want to go now? We can have lunch there, or a snack. They have killer nachos."

"Are they murderers?" Zexion asked, skeptical.

"Are what murderers?"

"The nachos."

"Of course not! How can food be murderous?!"

Zexion held back the urge to say, "You'd be surprised," remembering back on the time when he was five, and his stack of pancakes had a murderous glint in its blueberry eyes. He had nightmares about pancakes for three straight months. _Those pancakes were out to get me,_ he swore in thought. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, what I meant was, how can they be 'killer' nachos, if they are not murderers?"

Demyx laughed. "Oh, seriously, Zexion, you don't have to be so technical and specific all the time! Why don't you loosen up a bit, huh?"

"Loosen...up...?" Zexion repeated slowly.

"Yeah, now come on! Let's get going!" said Demyx as he grabbed Zexion's hand and ran towards his truck. Zexion was dragged along by Demyx, but he could not look anywhere else, but his and Demyx's interlocked fingers.

"Oh, not the truck!" cried Zexion, as soon as he saw it, for a moment forgetting about his hand being held in Demyx's. He was surprised by it, somewhat. He had never really held someone's hand before—except his mom's or dad's when he was younger, that was it. It was...a weird feeling, in all honesty. And one minute, he had been thinking, _What on earth? I'm actually holding his hand?!_ But the next moment, he was thinking about how it felt oddly nice, and made him feel somewhat warm. It was a very weird feeling, and he was not entirely sure if he liked it at all. It was very confusing.

"Yes, it's my truck. Unless...do you have a car, Zexion? You could drive."

Zexion blinked at Demyx. He was still holding his hand. Truthfully, Zexion could have snatched his hand away from the blond, but he did not. Why? Well, let's just say...he did not even know himself. Anyway, Zexion _really_ didn't want to tell Demyx that he did not have his own car. Demyx had one—but not him! Yes, it was a truck, and they were poor excuses for cars, but what it was...was that he _still_ had a car, and Zexion did not. "No, I don't," he grumbled.

"Okay, well, get in then," said Demyx, opening the door, letting go of Zexion's hand. For some reason, Zexion felt a little bit cold all of a sudden—even though he was wearing long sleeves and pants. He was somewhat surprised. By Demyx, that is. He had not laughed about how he did not have his own car—he did not joke about it all. He had not wanted to say it...because he was sure Demyx would make fun, but he had not done that at all. "Come on, Zexion, you said you'd come."

Zexion shook his head—realizing he had just been standing there. He groaned somewhat, and got in, saying, "Fine. Bowling!" Demyx shut the door, but he could still hear Zexion as he walked around to the other side of the truck. "Bowling! Who in their right mind would go bowling?!"

"Oh, now you hush," said Demyx as he got in and shut the door. He then buckled his seatbelt, and told Zexion to do the same. He then backed out of the driveway. "Hey, Zexion, I'm really sorry I don't remember you...it's been like that for a while, now, you know."

Zexion was tempted to ask what happened, but decided against it.

"You see, whenever I meet someone new, I usually tell them—that's why my mom has to remind me every day, because I don't even remember that. Funny, isn't it?" Demyx laughed slightly. It was not a particularly funny laugh. "But I've gotten used to it. I mean, heck, I don't even remember I suffer from anterograde amnesia unless someone tells me!" There was silence for a moment. Demyx then spoke up again. "But anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry..."

There was silence for a long while, and the two stopped talking. Zexion's arms were crossed and he just kept screaming in thought, and fighting with himself about what Demyx had just said. _Do not tell him what you are thinking,_ said Zexion. _Even if it's not his fault about his memory, he's still an idiot. So there. _He then thought, _But damn it, it's killing me!_ He groaned out loud when they stopped at a red light, and Demyx turned his head to look at him, curious. "You have nothing to apologize for!" Zexion finally shouted. He then took in several deep breaths. _Oh, I hate myself!_

"Thanks, Zexion. That means a lot. So...what all did we do again, yesterday? You can remind me. I'd like to know..."

"It doesn't matter," said Zexion, averting his gaze, choosing to look out the window instead of Demyx. It was weird—he had hated the idea of Demyx being in his house, but when he was actually there...he realized, that something was different. His mom was always gone, he always felt so alone in his house...he never had any friends come over—probably because he didn't really have any. _Everyone at school ignores me, and I ignore them,_ Zexion thought. It was true. He was usually very secluded. He talked to no one—and no one talked to him: simple as that. He had always never cared, or, at least, he _thought_ he didn't. Truth be told, when he really thought about it...perhaps he did want friends. It was a weird thought, but it could be very well true. And Zexion had noticed yesterday, after Demyx was gone, that he actually enjoyed his company.

"No, seriously, I want to know," said Demyx. "It does matter. I won't stop buggin' ya until you do, 'kay?"

Usually, this would be where Zexion sighed. And that was just what he did. "All right, all right. Well, see, you got locked out of your house, and you lost your key..."

"I did?!" Demyx shouted. "It's right here in my pocket."

Zexion stared at Demyx. _No interruptions, damn it!_ he thought. He coughed. "Anyway, you ended up staying in my house, because it's really hot outside, and I didn't want to have you dying on my conscience."

"Really? How sweet of you!" said Demyx. Zexion stared at him coldly. Demyx laughed nervously. "All right, all right, no more interruptions."

Zexion _hmphed_. "Yeah, and so, you stayed at my house until your sister came back to let you in. I went up to read my book, and you stayed downstairs. You ended up eating my pizza, even though I told you _not_ to, so you ordered me a new one. I went back up to my room, though, and accidentally fell asleep. When my pizza came, you came up to tell me...but I was asleep."

Zexion's face grew red at the memory of what happened next. He just decided to skip that little part of the story.

"Anyway, I froze my pizza and was then able to eat it—because I only like cold pizza, I'll just tell you that right now. Hot pizza is gross, remember that."

Demyx wanted to object, but he kept his mouth shut—no more interruptions after all, right?

"After that, your sister got home, but you ended up staying at my house anyway, and we ended up making pancakes together for dinner. That's it."

"Seriously? We made pancakes together?"

"Yes," was Zexion's simple response.

"Wow, awesome, I had pancakes for breakfast this morning, too."

"Yes, well, my pancakes were superior than the ones you had today," said Zexion, and for once—he didn't seem like he was acting all high and mighty, he had a grin on his face. A little, itty, bitty grin. Zexion never grinned. NEVER. This was a once in a lifetime occurrence!

Demyx just laughed. "Maybe; they probably were because you did make them, Zexion."

Zexion's face grew all red, and he grew silent after that. Why was Demyx such a big, dumb ox? Goodness, the boy had no sense! _How can he..._ thought Zexion, ..._say things like that without a second thought?!_ Zexion was embarrassed, but he would never admit this, of course. He had his pride!

You should really ditch that pride, Zexion—it is not flattering to you at all, you know.

Anyway, _besides_ Zexion's pride, there were other things going on. Demyx pulled over into a little grocery store and parked his truck.

"Dare I ask—why are we are?"

"I just need to pop in and get something—and then we'll go bowling. Promise."

Before Zexion could ask _why_ he had to go into this store, Demyx was already out of the truck and running into the store. Zexion merely crossed his arms and closed his eyes, waiting for Demyx's return.

Normally, Zexion would have thought, _Well, at least it's quiet now that he's gone._ But he found that it felt too quiet in this truck, and he missed Dem—

_I do not miss him!_

—well, it seems it would take a _little while longer_ for the boy to admit that he rather liked the blond and missed his presence, but hey, at least he was getting there, right? After all, Rome wasn't built in a day... Not like that phrase makes any sense, anyway.

Zexion, however, was not left too long to wallow in his own thoughts, for Demyx returned rather shortly—much more quickly than Zexion expected he would.

"So what did you need to get?"

"A notebook," was Demyx's simple response.

"Why a notebook all of a sudden...?" (Zexion knew he would regret asking all these questions later—he could feel it—but his curiosity got the better of him for the moment.)

"It's going to be a special notebook."

"And dare I ask—why?"

"Because it's going to become a journal of sorts," explained Demyx. "I'm going to record all the things we do each day—and describe you as a person in it, so even if I forget the next day, I can read what we did and remember in that way."

Before Zexion could even respond (or even blink!) to this, Demyx went ahead and grabbed a pen and started writing down all the things he and Zexion had done yesterday, as Zexion had just told him a few minutes ago. He also wrote down who Zexion was, and his personality (Zexion probably wouldn't agree with what he wrote). Finally, Zexion snapped out of the stupor Demyx had sent him into, and he commented (or, more like—yelled) about what he thought of it.

"Why the hell would you do something stupid like that?"

"Zexion thinks it's stupid that I am doing this," Demyx said to himself as he wrote down his words.

"Hey! Don't write that I said that in there!"

"Zexion also does not want me to write this..."

"Don't write that, either!"

"It seems he does not agree with whatever I write..."

Zexion finally gave up, slapping a hand to his forehead. Truthfully (and of course, Zexion being the person that he was, he would never admit it) Zexion was shocked and surprised that Demyx would even do something like this—and it embarrassed him that Demyx would devout an entire book about the things the two did. No one had ever done something like this for Zexion before. It made him feel…

…a little special.

_But why does it have to be that dumb punk?!_ Zexion groaned in thought.

It would seem that Zexion still had a ways to go.

* * *

The two finally made it to the bowling alley. As soon as they entered, Zexion was greeted with the stench of cigarette smoke and beer. After smelling this, he refused to smell or breathe through his nose—he would simply have to remember to breathe through his mouth every time. **(2)** What a pain.

Demyx asked what size shoe Zexion wore. He responded automatically without thought. A minute or two later, Demyx bounded up to Zexion, where the slate-haired boy was sitting, staring at the chair beside him, noticing how dirty it was. This place was a pig's sty.

"Here," said Demyx, presenting his bowling shoes.

"What?" asked Zexion, confused by the pair of shoes before him.

"These are your bowling shoes—go ahead and take off your shoes and put these on instead."

"I don't understand what you are saying."

"How can you not understand?" Demyx asked, very confused himself.

"Please elaborate on why I need to wear such...horrid, ghastly shoes?"

"Geez, you really _have_ never been bowling before. Anyway, you always have to wear these special bowling shoes, because of the floor being slippery and stuff. I know they're colored in an odd way—but you just have to get past it."

"Nope, sorry—can't get past the gaudy colors. Anyway, you just go ahead and bowl by yourself. I'll just sit here...and die from the smoke in here. Yeah, sounds good to me."

"No way, Zexion. I already paid for you!"

"Ask for a refund."

"They don't offer them!"

"Oops. Too bad."

"It's not just about the money—this was my way of thanking you for helping me earlier today—and I was looking forward to it. Please, I really want to have some fun with you."

Zexion's heartstrings tugged. Just a little bit. Tiny bit. Nothing more. _Why...does this boy have such an affect on me?_ he thought. "All right, give me the shoes."

"Thank you, Zexion. Trust me, we're gonna have a fun time—I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

Demyx merely grinned.

* * *

All set and ready to go (Zexion had shuffled the entire way to the bowling lane in his new horrendous shoes), it was time to start. Demyx went first, and actually knocked down most of his pins on the first shot, on his second go, he knocked the rest down and got a spare.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed as the final pin collapsed. "Anyway," he began to speak as he walked back to where Zexion was sitting, "it's your turn. Need me to give you a little advice, since you've never played before?"

Zexion refused to accept advice from Demyx—he absolutely refused to do so. So then why did he end up saying yes to him? _Dumb, dumb, dumb Zexion. You are very, very, very dumb. Dumber than Demyx, and that is the truth. Dumb, dumb, dumb._ He continued to repeat similar thoughts in his head as he stood up, and he and Demyx walked over to grab one of the bowling balls.

"Now, there are three holes, and you have to put these three fingers into them—wait—you are right-handed, right, Zexion?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so you hold the ball with your right hand, and your three fingers go there, anyway, you hold the ball like this."

As Demyx spoke, he was very close to Zexion—_very_—close; too close for comfort to be honest. Zexion felt like it was extremely hot in here all of a sudden, for Demyx's body heat was really heating him up. His body was touching his side slightly, and Zexion wanted to scream out, "Get away from me, you idiot!!!" so, so much—but his mouth could not form the words, and his voice seemed to be far, far away.

Demyx actually positioned himself more behind Zexion now, and he took his right arm, after Zexion already had the bowling ball set up. "Now, you just swing your arm backwards like so." He pulled Zexion's arm back in his own, and then swung it forward lightly. "And just swing it forward and let it go, maybe put a little spin on it when you do it." Demyx left his side. "And that's all there is to it. It's no big deal, really—it's quite easy after a few shots—you can really get the hang of it."

Zexion barely heard what Demyx had said the last minute—he was paying too much attention to the fact that he suddenly felt very cold now, even though this place was warm, and he was wearing long sleeves—he felt very cold.

"Anyway, give it a shot," said Demyx with a big smile. "Good luck out there!" He had taken the seat by the screen with the score. He gave him the thumbs up.

Zexion quickly turned away, his cheeks slightly colored as he grumbled about big, stupid, goofy blondes giving thumbs up and acting extremely stupid and giving non-helpful bowling tips. He walked all the way up, pulled his arm back and just let the ball fly basically. It traveled all the way down the center, and it never really lost course—and when it reached the end, it knocked every pin down instantly.

"Oh, wow, Zexion, you got a strike!"

"And this is good?" Zexion asked, really not sure. Demyx, after all, had not said the idea was to get a strike, and the next best thing was a spare—of course, one would think knocking down every pin would be a good thing, but sometimes Zexion really just did not think—such a time was now, it would seem.

"Yeah, a strike is the best thing you can get! You did a good job! That was awesome!"

Zexion, however much he wanted to hide it, failed, and it showed on his face how he was pleased he did so well. As being a failure basically in all sports (though he did an okay job in basketball), it was nice to be able to actually do a good job on something.

"Uh...thank you," said Zexion.

"No problem," Demyx said with a smile. "Anyway, guess it's my turn to go then."

* * *

Somehow, Zexion managed to win, for he got a strike nearly every time, and it was quite an amazing thing that happened, indeed. Zexion was surprised by how well he did—and how at first it wasn't just a fluke that he had done well, he actually was _good_ at bowling. Zexion, being the snob he usually was, would never want to admit he was good at something like _bowling_, but that was the simple truth, and he had come to face it, and at the end of the day when everything was said and done, he realized...that he had fun playing bowling. A lot of fun. Probably more fun than he ever had before with another person.

He had often found himself smiling whenever they were playing. He actually laughed out loud when Demyx accidentally got a gutter ball, and the two laughed together. Zexion's ball had accidentally gone flying backwards, because he let go of it before he even swung it forward. This ensued more laughter, on both parts. The two had eaten lunch together, getting the _killer nachos_—that Zexion had scoffed at so much, and even though when they came he still scoffed, he actually ate one. _Just one_, however. It still tasted too horrible for Zexion to enjoy it, but hey, at least he ate one of the murderous nachos, huh?

Zexion really did enjoy Demyx's company, when it came down to it. Though he would never actually _tell_ the blond of course, that would be a horrible thing to do! He could barely admit it to himself...

Zexion suddenly gasped in thought. Had he really just admitted it to himself?! He had been denying it all this time—he did not _really _enjoy the goofy blond's company, maybe it seemed that way a couple of times, but it was really just a trick, for he did not actually _enjoy_ being with him _really_. Zexion was too superior, of course.

But really—he wasn't. Demyx was a nice person, and Zexion knew that, even though he was very oblivious and often dumb, he was still nice and kind. He was really kind, because he kept thinking about Zexion, even though he forgot him each day, he wanted to spend time with him every day, and was now even devoting a notebook to just the things they did. It sent Zexion over the edge...

...that someone was being this nice to him, looking out for him. He could not understand why someone would do something like that for _him_, for no one, sans his mother, was kind to him, or nice to him, or looked out for him. Forget the fact that Zexion was ruder than a skunk, because that wasn't _always _the problem as to why people didn't like him. No, in fact, probably from all the times he did get hurt by people, changed him to be more like the person he is today. More sarcastic, more bitter, more rude, more private, more insulting—more everything.

Because Zexion wanted to protect himself; protect himself from getting hurt, like his father had hurt him, like the kids at school when he was young had hurt him—he never wanted to _really_ get close to someone again. So he built walls around himself, surrounded in his sarcasm and cynicism, his rudeness and his biting remarks.

But Demyx was getting to him; he was truly, truly getting to him. Zexion tried to deny it in his head all he wanted to—but he could not fool his heart, it would rat him out in the end. His heart wanted him to think of Demyx as a friend, but Zexion just could not do it. He tried to label the reasons as, "he is too dumb for me to associate with him," or "I can't hang out with a doofuss like him! Never!" or such similar things; he at first always believed the blond was playing a trick on him, saying he "didn't remember him" but now Zexion knew that was not true, and that Demyx had a serious problem; so he could no longer use _that_ excuse.

The time to leave the bowling alley had finally come, and before they left, Demyx recorded several things down in his notebook—Zexion just sat in a chair quietly, ignoring the thoughts in his head that he wished to not think about, of course—for they were the thoughts above; thoughts he refused to think, though somehow they kept creeping into his head, anyway.

Demyx finished up his writing, and the two changed back to their regular shoes and returned their bowling shoes.

"Good riddance," said Zexion with scorn as the two headed to the door, leaving the dreaded bowling shoes far behind.

"They weren't _that _bad, Zexion," Demyx tried to insist.

"Indeed they were, Demyx. And if you do not think so, you are off your rocker."

"Oh, Zexion, what a mean thing to say!" said Demyx, shocked. But then he smiled. "Don't worry, though, I'll let this one slide."

Zexion didn't have anything to say to that: no witty remarks, no sarcasm—nothin'. So he just kept quiet. But then they made it back to the truck. "You know, your truck is a death trap."

"Okay, I won't let _that_ one slide. You can't just say such mean things, Zexion!"

"Oh, can't I?" he asked, as he opened the passenger's door.

"No, you most certainly cannot. It's too rude—and I know you're not really like that. You're nice."

"You think I'm nice?" Zexion practically snorted in disbelief. Who in their right mind would think Zexion was nice? (No one, for sure!)

"Yes, I do. But you just try to act like you're not. If you really _weren't_ nice, you wouldn't have helped me find my mom's kitten, and then after you found a different one, end up keeping it."

_Dang it, what the hell is he going on about now? Oh, that cat...right..._ "Oh, crap!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Uhh...that reminds me, on the way home, can we stop at the pet store?" _I knew I shouldn't have kept that damn cat!_ Zexion thought. _This will be the end of me, surely!_

"Sure we can. Hey, what are you going to name your cat, anyway?"

"I have no idea. She can just be nameless," he responded with a shrug.

"She has to have a name!" Demyx insisted.

"Of course she does, you dummy, I was just kidding."

"You didn't sound like you were kidding."

"I never do."

"Oh, okay—another trait of Zexion's I must put in my book," he noted as they stopped at a red light.

"Will you stop putting things in that damn book?!"

And so it would seem, that no matter how much progress Zexion made in becoming a better person, he always took too many steps backwards in the wrong direction that cancelled out the original progress.

But perhaps this was just the beginning—who knew what tomorrow held? Especially when you have a blond that would forget you again the next day. No matter what happened, or what they did, or even if he recorded it down in a notebook—the simple fact was that Demyx would not remember him tomorrow, not really; and he would never remember, not the next day, or the next day after that, a week or a month from now, he would always forget him, and they would have to start over again; this pattern would repeat itself without fail; no matter what. So how could Zexion let himself get close to someone...whom would never be able to _really_ get close to him? The thought was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.

So then how was Zexion already getting close to him? He, himself, could not answer that question.

* * *

**1 **– Arsenic and Old Lace—a film by Frank Capra (think _It's a Wonderful Life_). Love this movie! It cracks me up every time! Probably my favorite comedy ever. Brilliant. Look it up. :D

**2 **– Uhhh…yeah, this is how I am with smoke like that. O.O 'Cause I have asthma and I can't stand to be around smoke, so if I _have _to stand it, I just have to try and breathe through my mouth. I wonder if I could still go bowling now that I'm so sensitive to smoke… Anyway, I like making Zexion like me a bit (though I'm not really mean, like he is), so I made him like me with smoke, too. ;D

**Next chapter: _What?_ thought Zexion, completely taken aback. Demyx...remembered him? _H__e actually remembers me? I can't believe it._ Zexion was so stunned, but he could not help but feel _happy_ for the moment. He did not even question _why_ Demyx remembered him, his brain didn't even get that far, he was just too surprised, shocked, and happy to even think about _how_ this was possible. "You...actually remember me?" he asked Demyx, just to be sure.**

Well, thank you guys so much once again for reading this fic filled with nonsense! Love you guys! And don't forget to **review**! :D


	5. A New Day Will Begin

I know, it's been nearly three years, and probably anyone who originally read this story is no longer on , but I can't help it. I want to continue this story—it still holds a very special place in my heart. I am terribly sorry for my absense.

**(****Full) Summary:** Zexion hates basically everything in life. But the thing he now currently hates the most is in fact his new next-door neighbor, Demyx. Who, for some odd reason, can't remember him after the next day they meet. And then the next day. And the next day after that. Life is horrid, isn't it?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, obviously. **And this fic is **_**NOT **_**inspired by 50 First Dates—**just letting you all know. I had not seen the movie when I started writing this.

**Warning:** This fic will contain **shonen-ai/yaoi** (boyxboy love/action). If you do not care for boyxboy love/action, I suggest you leave. This fic will also contain **language**, and **(most likely later) sexual content**.

**Reviews: **I can't believe I hit over 100 reviews! It made me SO happy! I really missed writing this fic, and if I could some more good feedback, it would give me the inspiration to continue!

**A/N: **College is my answer for lack of update. Yeah. It really sucks and takes all my time. I was planning to write over Christmas break this time, and then I broke my ankle. It really sucks, and I had to take the semester off of school, which means I have to do summer school, but I will have more time to update now.

I will try and update this and "An Unexpected Gift" as frequently as I can. I also plan to finish "I'll Be There for You" when I have the stomach for it (I lost all inspiration on that story—I'll probably end it in two more chapters so it can be done.

On to the story! (And hopefully it's good!) (Also-quote is about Dem at the beginning!)

* * *

I Remember You - Chapter 5. A New Day Will Begin

-o-

_"Happy are they who take life day by day, complain very little, and are thankful for the little things in life." - **Anonymous.**_

* * *

Zexion had dreamt a dream last night—and it was a dream that he quite liked.

He had dreamed Demyx remembered him the next day, he remembered who he was, that they had saved the kitten and gone bowling, that Zexion was a pain in the ass—he remembered it all. And Zexion was so..._happy_. He did not understand why he was so happy that the blond had remembered him. But in his dream he had been smiling and laughing, insanely happy.

But then he woke up. And the dream shattered.

The fact that Demyx had remembered him was gone; because that could never, _ever _happen. Zexion had come to terms with that. He could never _truly_ be friends with Demyx. How could he be friends with someone that would always forget him the next day? Zexion knew he could not commit to something like that, so he had to go ahead and cut all ties from Demyx now. He could not get any closer to him than he already was; he needed to go ahead and forget him.

Zexion could go ahead and try and deny it all he wanted to—but the simple fact was that he liked Demyx, he liked spending time with him, and he wanted to spend more time with him. But he couldn't keep going through it every day. The dream made him realize this, it was too much.

He kept silent that morning as he ate breakfast; his mom left quickly, anyway. She was off to work again—as usual. He was always alone...so _alone_. But Zexion was never lonely when Demyx came over and bugged him. It was nice to just _be_ around someone, even if they were an annoying blond like Demyx, it was still nice. And Zexion found that he was beginning to be quite drawn to the blond—and that was very bad—very bad indeed.

After finishing up with his breakfast (today was merely toast and strawberries—fresh out of cold pizza), Zexion was about to trudge back up the stairs, a bit miserable in his own thoughts, but then his doorbell rang.

_Of course_, thought Zexion. _Just perfect. Positively perfect_. So he trudged back to the door, and opened it. Of course, the person at the door just happened to be Demyx. Who else could it possibly be? No one, you see! For the only person that ever seemed to visit the Lovelace household was Demyx; no one else dared to disturb Zexion, don'tcha know? Zexion was not surprised that it was Demyx, but he was immensely surprised by what the blond said next.

"Zexion, it _is_ you!" the blond greeted happily, smiling.

_What?_ thought Zexion, completely taken aback. Demyx...remembered him? _He actually remembers me? I can't believe it. _Zexion was so stunned, but he could not help but feel _happy_ for the moment. He did not even question _why_ Demyx remembered him, his brain didn't even get that far, he was just too surprised, shocked, and happy to even think about _how_ this was possible. "You...actually remember me?" he asked Demyx, just to be sure.

"Of course I do!" answered Demyx. "After all, I left a note for myself last night, and I read it this morning—instructing me to read the notebook under it. So we've really gotten to be friends these last couple days, huh? We've done a lot of fun stuff."

Demyx continued to talk, but Zexion tuned him out; he was simply hung up on the fact that it was just that notebook, that _damn_ notebook was the reason Demyx remembered him, not that he _actually_ remembered what happened, he had just read about it, that was all. Zexion wanted to tell Demyx to go away, but for some reason, he just could not bring himself to do it. He could not comprehend why...he was so hurt over the fact that Demyx did not remember him. Yes, he was still hung up on that.

"Hey, Zexion, you listening?" asked Demyx, waving a hand in front of the slate-haired teen's face.

"Yeah, I am—just zoning out a little, that's all," he quickly explained. And to be honest, it _was_ true, just not true enough.

"You wanna do something later, Zexion? It would be more fun stuff to include in my notebook!" Demyx suddenly asked.

"Yeah, sure," answered he, feeling a bit numb to everything. He did not understand why he felt this way, but he did.

"Great! Well, I'll see you later, then!"

And then he was gone; and Zexion was alone again.

He walked numbly back up to his room, and shut the door behind himself; he walked over towards his bed, crawled into it, pulled his knees up his chest—and just stayed there for a long time. "Why...?" he asked himself. "Why does he have such an affect on me? Why...can't I get over him?"

Zexion had only known Demyx five days, and for most of that time, he thought he loathed that boy, so why could he simply not get him out of his head? Why could he not stop thinking about him? Why was he so saddened that he would not remember him, day after day? Why did all this...break his heart so much?

* * *

Much of the morning had passed, and Zexion had been able to compose himself—for the most part—that is. He did not think of Demyx, or at least he tried not to. And when he did think about the blond, he attempted to convince himself that he did not really care for the boy, and it semi-worked. Only semi, of course, because as you all very well know, Zexion cannot keep trying to fool his heart—it simply did not work! But of course, as many of you already know as well, Zexion is a fool (though he would _also_ never admit this, of course.) He often thought other people were foolish, but the ironic thing was that he was quite a fool himself. Oh, Zexion—what a baka **(1)** you are!

Most of Zexion's morning had been occupied by books: he finished _Bleak House_ by Charles Dickens, a grand book, indeed. Continuing with Mr. Dickens, he started up Oliver Twist, though he did not finish it. His eyes began to grow tired, so he then set the book down and turned on the television for background noise.

His eyes were heavy, and he was beginning to drift off to sleep, when suddenly his cell phone rang, completely shocking and waking him up. He grabbed his phone and quickly answered it. "Hello?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Hi, Zexion! I'm just calling to check up on you, you know how we mothers are..."

Now, _this_ surprised Zexion, and it completely woke him from his sleepy state; he was wide awake now. "Mom?" he uttered, completely stunned.

His mother answered, "Yes, it's me! I just wanted to call you, as I'm off for my lunch break now, and I just wanted to say hi. Zexion, I really don't think I've been at home often enough lately, and I really miss you."

"Uh, Mom, that's fine; it's okay."

"No, I really want to spend more time with you, okay? I'll be home for dinner tonight, okay?"

Zexion was pleased, and it was evident in his voice. "Uhh...well, that's good."

"And we are _not_ just eating cold pizza, okay?"

Zexion laughed. "Sure—okay."

"Anyway, I gotta go now, sweetie, but I'll see you for dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, bye, Mom."

Zexion hung up the phone, remaining quiet—the only noise being the TV in the background now. He felt...very happy. He was so lonely often—but the past few days, Demyx had been filling that void—even if his company wasn't _always_ appreciated.

Zexion was just about to drift off to la-la-land once more when the doorbell rang. He was pretty dang sure who it was—since it seemed no one ever rang the doorbell except for Demyx; they never seemed to have _anyone_ else come by. It was only ever he.

So Zexion stood up and walked to the door, yawning on his way. He opened the door and—surprise, surprise—Demyx was on the other side.

"Hi, Zexion!" Demyx greeted

"Hi," Zexion greeted back as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Did you just wake up?" asked the blond.

"Uh—well—I was about to fall asleep, yeah."

"Oh, sorry—I'll leave, you probably need your sleep."

"Don't go!" Zexion grabbed Demyx's arm as the blond began to turn away. It was a sudden impulse; Zexion was not quite sure why he had done that, and he immediately regretted the action afterwards. He recoiled his hands instantly like Demyx was poisonous.

"Oh, okay," said Demyx, smiling. "I'll stay." Demyx paused and thought a minute. "Hey, Zexion, do you want to go out and eat lunch or something?"

"...Sure."

"Okay! Great! We can take my truck again."

"Oh, shit," grumbled Zexion as he did a face palm. "Not the truck, not the truck."

"Oh, no more complaining about my truck," said Demyx as he stuck out his tongue.

Now, if Zexion was not already awake because of the truck, he most certainly was awake now. His eye began to twitch. "Did...you just stick your tongue out at me?" asked Zexion slowly.

"Why, yes, I believe I did," answered Demyx.

"Treasure your life; for it shall be over soon."

"Oh, Zexion—I know you don't mean that—"

"Prepare to die!" Zexion shouted as he lunged for Demyx. The blond quickly ran away, heading towards his truck. Zexion quickly tailed after him, running at mach speed.

As Zexion continued to chase Demyx, the blond ran around in circles around his truck, the slate-haired teen right behind him. Suddenly, Demyx furrowed his brows and skidded to a halt.

"Ahhh!" Zexion exclaimed as he _accidentally_ tackled Demyx. He didn't expect him to stop so suddenly like that! "Why did you suddenly stop?" he demanded.

"Uhh...I dunno. I just suddenly got this odd sense of déjà vu. I don't really know why, to be honest."

Still on top of Demyx—not even thinking about moving off of the blond—suddenly the memory after Sweeney Todd in the parking lot popped into his head.

_Zexion immediately sprang off Demyx. Demyx turned and ran as soon as he was up, for Zexion was still in his rage mode. He pumped his arms and legs back and forth quickly, simply trying to get away from the angry slate-haired teen. "Zexion, I didn't mean it!" he called out to him as he continued to run. Everyone stared at them as they ran towards the exits of the movie theater. "I didn't know it would offend you to call you Zexy!"_

_And they were now outside, and Demyx's car was quite far away. Zexion did not dignify Demyx with a response, instead, he just continued to chase after the blond. They were now running in circles around Demyx's car. Demyx was getting slightly out of breath; Zexion looked as charged as ever. Even though Demyx was the one that did sports all the time, Zexion was not as tired. For once Zexion was in rage mode, he could just run and run and never stop—until he reached his target, of course. And his current target? Kill Demyx, of course._

"You have déjà vu?" Zexion asked, slightly stunned.

"Yeah, kind of..."

And still—in the midst of all this—Zexion was on top of Demyx. He did not move. He did not even think about it. No, no, he was much too caught up in the fact that Demyx—highly unlikely, but possibly—remembered him in some way, shape, or form.

"What do you have déjà vu about?" questioned Zexion.

"Well, I feel like you and I ran around my truck before. But that's crazy—we never did that before, right? It's not in my book."

_Ah, I see_, thought Zexion. _He doesn't have it down in his book, so he doesn't remember that we went to the movie at all. I suppose I forgot to tell him to write it down...but like it really matters anyway. But wait... He_ paused a moment. _If he didn't have it written in his notebook, then he really _must_ remember me in some way._

Demyx was waiting for him; he wanted a response from Zexion, but Zexion was currently wrapped up in his thoughts too much to even notice the blond (even though all his thoughts were consumed by said blond.)

_Well, he has an odd sense of déjà vu, anyway. So he has to have some recollection of when we went to see "Sweeney Todd_". Zexion finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Demyx, whom he was still on top of. _Do I share this information or not? I mean...what's the point?_

"Well?" said Demyx, growing just slightly impatient.

"No, you're absolutely right—we've never done that before," lied Zexion, finally speaking.

"Man, déjà vu is so weird—why on earth would I think something like that, anyway?" exclaimed Demyx, confused.

Now—you see—I am sure many of you are wondering why Demyx himself had not questioned why Zexion was still on top of him, after all this time. Well, the simple answer to that is...

Demyx is oblivious. Plain and simple. He is so oblivious—he is surely the most oblivious person on earth! And _because_ he is so oblivious, he didn't even really pay attention to the fact that Zexion had been sitting on him for about the last five minutes.

"I don't know," replied Zexion, when the realization finally dawned on him.

_I am still on top of Demyx. I am still on top of him. I tackled him and I am on top of him. I AM ON TOP OF DEMYX STILL! I am on top of DEMYX! ON TOP OF DEMYX!_ Zexion continued to repeat similar thoughts in his head, his panic (and embarrassment!) rising rapidly every second. Also, Zexion finally realized why he felt so nice and warm—it was rather obvious, now.

_I need to get OFF of him NOW!_ he thought in panic. _But how on earth can I make it seem casual and not WEIRD?_ Zexion took a deep breath; he knew he needed to calm down and do something quickly, for Demyx was simply waiting underneath him.

Zexion coughed nervously. "Anyway, I guess we better get goin', yeah?"

"Yeah, guess so—I'm still a bit freaked out, though," said the blond.

_This is my chance!_ thought Zexion. So he quickly stood up and got off of Demyx—and still—it seemed the blond noticed nothing. Zexion sure did, however. As soon as he got off the blond he immediately felt a cold shiver. Demyx had a nice, natural body heat; on the other hand, Zexion was very cold most of the time, hence the long sleeves (besides, he just liked them.)

On the one hand, Zexion was glad that Demyx was as oblivious as a brick, and had not noticed that he had stayed on top of him for several long, excruciating, warm minutes. On the other hand, however, Zexion was disappointed (just a tiny bit!) that the blond was so oblivious that he did not even take _notice_ that he was on top of him several long, excruciating, warm minutes. I mean—how could someone not notice that?

_Only_ _Demyx_, thought Zexion.

"Anyway, let's go now, Zexion—and yes—go ahead and get in the truck," said Demyx, snapping Zexion out of his current thoughts.

"Damn it!" grumbled he, appalled once more.

"Do you want me to stick out my tongue again?" asked Demyx with a mischievous look in his eye.

... "Please don't," was what Zexion said, but in his _head_ he thought, "Please do."

Oh, my, my...Zexion...you are making things so complicated now! What are these feelings that are developing?

_I don't know!_ Zexion shouted in thought. _What on earth is happening to me? It feels like I'm in Bizzaro World or something! Just fucking great!_

"ZEXION!"

"WHAT?"

"Uh...I've been calling your name for the last minute, but you never answered me," Demyx replied.

"...Shit," he muttered.

"Zexion, is everything okay?" asked the blond, concerned.

"...I'm not quite myself today."

"Oh. Well...we're just gonna have to change that, then. Get in the truck—we'll go have some fun!"

"...Fine."

Zexion, perhaps you need to think about not _pausing_ so much before you speak. It can be a tad annoying, you know.

The two were now in the truck driving along. But before they took off, Demyx wrote down several more things in his notebook. Zexion was very curious as to what he was writing—and he decided to try and take a peak.

But Demyx had smacked his hand away, and said, "No peaking!"

But Zexion had objected, and said, "But it's about me!"

"Exactly!"

And so—after Demyx had finished writing in his notebook, and the two were driving along—Zexion was somewhat grumpy. Yes, even more so than _usual_. For we all know that more often than not Zexion is upset, mean, grumpy, in a mood—so on and so forth. But it does seem that he is getting better—somewhat, anyway.

There was nothing but silence in the truck. Demyx did not talk; Zexion did not talk, and the radio was not on. There wasn't a single sound. Until...

"You can look in the notebook...when I'm done writing," Demyx decided to speak up.

This caught Zexion off guard. "Uh...what?" He wished he could be a tad more eloquent. Usually he spoke in a much nicer manner.

"I said that you can read the notebook if you want—when I'm done writing in it," he clarified.

"And when will that be, dare I ask?"

"When it's full of all the stuff we've done together," he answered.

"You think we're going to do enough stuff to fill that _entire_ notebook?" asked Zexion in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, of course I do," answered the blond. "We're friends, y'know? Friends do stuff together."

For some reason—hearing that Demyx planned to fill an entire notebook (and it was pretty dang big, too) of all the stuff they were going to do together—made him feel kinda special. Already the notebook made him feel special in the first place, but this made him feel even _more_ special.

And that made him kind of happy.

Just _kind of_, though—not _extremely_ happy, or even just _happy_; it was just a tiny bit.

"Well," began Zexion, "as soon as it's full, you'll let me read it?"

"I promise you I will."

"I'll hold you to that."

Demyx laughed. "Okay, okay. Anyway, we're here, now."

Temporarily, Zexion was speechless. He did not utter any sound. Were they really...here? "You brought me...here?" he barely managed to get out.

"Well, yeah, I thought you'd like it."

"Do you know what they serve here?" asked Zexion in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's why I chose it. C'mon, Zexion—I thought you liked cold pizza. I wrote it down in my notebook! Unless," Demyx gasped suddenly, "you're feeding me false information to write down so I can look stupid later!"

"Of course not, you idiot!" shouted the slate-haired teen. "Honestly, you can be so _stupid_ sometimes!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say," pointed out the blond.

"That's exactly why I said it."

At this, Demyx pulled out his notebook, preparing to write the current conversation in it.

"Don't you _DARE_ write that in there!" he screeched as he lunged for the book.

"Well, then say you're sorry," said Demyx, stating his terms of condition.

Zexion's eyes bugged wide. He had hardly been able to choke out an apology before—but to do so now—! _He's being such a big baby about this; there's no reason for me to apologize. I refuse!_ thought he. _But...do I really want that in that damn notebook? He'll read it every day and think that I'm just some mean person!_

_Wait...what did I just think?_ he gasped in thought. _Why the hell would I CARE what he thinks of me? As a matter of fact, I don't! So he can write whatever he damn well pleases in that notebook!_

"I refuse!" he insisted.

"Okay, then I'm writing it in my notebook..." threatened the blond.

"I'M SORRY!" Zexion suddenly blurted out. "You're not really stupid, and you're not an idiot either, for that matter. I just...didn't mean it."

Demyx did not speak a word; after hearing what Zexion had to say, he just ended up writing in his notebook, anyway.

Zexion was about to burst a blood vessel. "What the fuck are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm writing in our special notebook," said he, pointing out the obvious.

"I can see that...but _WHY_? After I went and apologized?"

Yes—as you can see—Zexion was upset. Quite upset, indeed. Well, wouldn't _you_ be? After you had gone and apologized, that someone would still follow through and do what they had threatened to? Unthinkable!

"Well—if you must know—" he began, "I was writing that you apologized to me."

Zexion was speechless for a moment. "Oh," he finally uttered. "So...you weren't writing that I called you an idiot?"

"No, I didn't. Why would I do that, Zexion? After all, I know you didn't mean it."

"But I DID!" was what Zexion wanted to say, instead, he remained quiet, unable to answer the blond. _Am I that readable?_ he thought in horror. _It's like I'm a damn book! But wait...being a book would be nice—but I'd much prefer to be a cryptic book; hard to read, not one that's easily understandable. Damn it!_

"Anyway, let's go have some lunch," suggested Demyx. "After all—you really _do _like cold pizza, right?"

"...Yes," admitted the slate-haired teen.

So the two boys got out of the truck and headed into the pizza place. Even though Zexion was still somewhat upset about the whole thing (Feeding false information! HA!), he could not help but be...slightly happy...that Demyx had picked this place just because they served his favorite (and practically only) meal.

And as I'm sure you can see—Demyx was really beginning to get to Zexion. Even though the blond didn't _truly_ remember him, now with this notebook in hand it almost seemed as if he did remember him—in some way, anyway. Besides, he had that odd sense of déjà vu earlier. Yes, you might think that Zexion was being an idiot—keeping something like that to himself.

But the truth was—was that Zexion did not want to think that Demyx might one day remember him, because he knew that was impossible, really. He wanted to keep it to himself, so that Demyx would not write it in his notebook. Because...if he did...

...it would give him too much hope.

And after being burned in the past before—Zexion knew to never put his trust in hope ever again.

* * *

Now back to the fun.

Inside, the two boys had ordered two pizzas. Zexion—of course—ordered himself a cold cheese pizza; Demyx, on the other hand, ordered a pizza loaded with toppings and extra cheese.

After the waitress left with their order, Zexion looked at Demyx in disgust. "It's a miracle you're as thin as you are," he commented.

"What does that mean?" blinked the blond, as oblivious as ever.

"You eat like a pig," he elaborated.

"Excuse me?"

"I said—and I repeat—you eat like a pig."

"I do not!" Demyx objected.

"You so do. You ordered like ten toppings on your pizza."

"Well, maybe I like to eat...unlike _some_ people," he shot back.

"I enjoy eating, thank you very much, but in moderation...unlike _some_ people," Zexion said. "And especially when it's cold," he added as an afterthought.

Before their friendly (or not so friendly) banter could continue, the waitress came back with their drinks. Zexion, of course, had ordered water, while Demyx ordered some yellow—chock-full of sugary-goodness—soda that Zexion did not approve of.

"What is that drink—dare I ask?"

And so the friendly banter continued!

"It's Mello Yello **(2)**," he answered after taking a big sip.

"Do you know _why_ it's yellow-colored?"

"Because it's Mello _Yello_," explained the blond, thinking Zexion was being a tad thick at the moment.

"Yes—I get that—but do you think whatever ingredients were put in this concoction are _naturally_ yellow?"

"Um...no, I guess not."

"Then why on earth would they color it yellow?"

"Yeah...because it's Mello _Yello_," answered Demyx once more. "Zexion, don't you get that?"

"It still seems rather stupid to me," he answered. "Artificially-colored! Ha!"

"Well, let me put it this way...it's like how mint chocolate chip ice cream is green," he tried to explain.

"Well—here's the thing—mint chocolate chip ice cream is not _naturally_ green, either; and usually the ones that aren't colored green taste better." _That reminds me_, he thought,_ I really like mint chocolate chip ice cream. I'm adding it to the list of things I like. See! I don't hate everything! My list is growing! _But as soon as he thought that, the image of Demyx suddenly popped in his head.

_Why the hell...would I think of him when thinking of the things I like?_ he thought in disgust. _I don't like him!_

Of course—Zexion was fighting a losing battle. He might have thought these things—and he might have even been mean to Demyx on purpose, to prove said points, but the simple truth was that he liked Demyx.

As a friend, anyway, he most definitely did.

But he was still having a tad trouble admitting this, as you can plainly see.

"Hey, Zexion, can we talk about something else?" asked Demyx, snapping Zexion out of his musings suddenly.

"Uhh..." Zexion was thrown off guard for the moment, and he could not answer eloquently (thought he wished he would with all his might). "...Sure," he finally answered. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask you a few questions, Zexion. For my notebook, you know. I wanted a list of all the things you like—in case it came up in the future, you know," he said with a wide smile on his face.

You see...no matter how badly Demyx was treated by others...he was always happy. He always had a big smile on his face, and he was always very forgiving. He was just that type of person.

Perhaps that was why Zexion was so drawn to him. Well...either that, or the fact that Demyx would never remember him. Could be either one, really.

But—currently—Zexion was very shocked at what Demyx had just asked of him. He could not believe it, really. _Does he friggin' read minds or something?_ he thought in mild hysteria. _How the hell would he suddenly ask me for the list of things I like? Right after I was just thinking about him! _And—once more—the image of Demyx popped in Zexion's head._ I DO NOT LIKE HIM!_

As you can see—he was still fighting that losing battle.

"Uh...Zexion?" asked Demyx, after waiting several minutes in silence. Zexion was also currently gripping his head, in (apparent) agony. "You okay?"

"Just...fine and dandy," he answered. "Anyway, you asked me something—and I shall answer it—no matter what." Zexion had come to the conclusion that he might as well answer, even if the blond could already read minds. "The list of things I like: I like cold pizza (as I'm sure you already know), books, my mom, water, vanilla, strawberries, toast, junior mints, mint chocolate chip ice cream...um...um..."

"Is that it?" asked Demyx.

Zexion was silent for a moment; Demyx was waiting. He pursed his lips as his heart began to beat faster. _Why am I so nervous suddenly? _he thought. Now what happened next was a result of Zexion's body (mostly his heart) ignoring his brain and defying it. What happened next...would haunt Zexion for the rest of his life...

...well, no, not really. Just being over melodramatic there, sorry 'bout that.

Anyway, with Demyx still staring at him, Zexion knew he had to say something. He wanted to say, "Yeah, that's the entire list," but here's where his heart (and somewhat his mouth, too) got in the way. He stared Demyx directly in the eye and stated, "No, I like you too, Demyx."

And immediately after he said it, Zexion hated himself for it. He cursed in thought and then added himself to the "I Can't Stand" list...again. He thought all of this in silence—until Demyx finally said something.

"Well, good—we are friends, after all. I like you, too, Zexion," he said with a smile.

And—for some reason—this made Zexion's heart melt. And no—just to answer the question I'm sure you're thinking of—Zexion's heart was not made of ice. No matter _how_ cold he might seem sometimes.

"You...like me, too?" asked Zexion.

"Yeah, of course I do," answered Demyx, beaming. "Why wouldn't I?"

_Why wouldn't he? _thought Zexion._ Well, I insult him all the time, I call him a pig, I_ _insult his intelligence, and he doesn't really remember me from the previous days. A better question would be: why _would_ he like me?_

And—even though his body protested once more (though slightly less)—he said, "Well, I'm glad you like me." And then he smiled.

Now this most certainly was a rare occasion. Zexion typically did not smile, especially not to dumb blonds with no memory (Zexion's words, not mine). But you see...Zexion had a most beautiful smile; it would be nice if he showed it off a little more.

The first thing that popped into Demyx's head to say was, _Zexion, do you know that you're a really nice person?_ But then he reconsidered, figuring that the slate-haired teen would not care for that observation (and the blond was most likely right). Instead, he said, "You have a really nice smile."

Now...that wasn't much better, was it?

"Um...wh-what?" stuttered Zexion, his face suddenly going red.

Before another (embarrassing) word could be said, their waitress arrived with their food. "Here you go, darlings."

"Thank you," Demyx barely managed to utter with a slight smile. To be honest, his cheeks were slightly colored, too. He wasn't really sure why he was embarrassed, but he was—even though it was only slightly.

Meanwhile, even though his face was still somewhat red, it seemed that Zexion had managed to calm down a tad. "What did you say?" he asked again.

"I—uh—said you have a really nice smile," he answered, his cheeks coloring a tiny bit more.

This resulted in Zexion's cheeks growing redder once more. "Hey, Demyx, shouldn't you write down the list of things I like in your notebook? Or eat your pizza? I know _you_ don't like cold pizza, anyway."

"Oh! Right!" exclaimed the blond, suddenly remembering what they were originally talking about in the first place. He grabbed a piece of pizza as he began to jot down the list in his book.

_Mission accomplished,_ thought Zexion in triumph. Of course—as I'm sure you already know—his mission was to distract the blond, which he successfully did. But then... _Really nice smile,_ popped in his head. _DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!_

As you can see—Zexion still struggled with a few things.

But he tried—he really did—to push all of those thoughts from his mind. He took a slice of his cold pizza and began to eat his lunch. The pizza was very good—it was exactly the right temperature.

Demyx seemed very happy himself; even after he finished writing down the list, he continued to write down things in his notebook. It made Zexion very curious as to what the boy was writing.

_Really nice smile._

_NO! He's not writing that!_ he thought in dismay. _Most certainly not!_

But the simple truth of the matter was that most likely he _had_ written down that Zexion had a really nice smile. After all, why wouldn't he? It was another observation to write down, wasn't it?

"Hey, Zexion," said Demyx, seeming to finally be done writing.

"What is it?" asked the slate-haired teen irritably.

"It's been really nice hanging out with you today; I had a lot of fun," he answered with a smile.

"Uhh..." In a word, Zexion was stunned. Speechless works, too.

"And y'know...it's really weird, but even though I don't _really _remember you from yesterday, I just read it in my notebook, I feel so comfortable around you, as if I've known you for a long time."

Zexion was even more stunned now—and still—Demyx was not finished.

"We met four days ago, right? Well, I don't think I have everything in my notebook—so you're gonna have to tell me all the rest of it. I want to write down everything so I can try and remember you in the best way I can, Zexion. I really don't know why—but I just feel so drawn to you."

Finally—Demyx was done, and his cheeks were slightly tinted. Again. On the other hand, Zexion's entire face was red. Completely.

_That was practically a love confession!_ thought Zexion in a panic. _What the fuck is that idiot thinking? Why the hell is he telling me all this?_

"Here's the bill, sweeties. Thank you so much, darlings," said their waitress suddenly, dropping the bill on the table and scurrying off quickly again.

She seemed to always come when they were in the middle of something, didn't she?

Without even thinking about it—or waiting for Zexion's response—Demyx went ahead and paid the bill.

"You don't have to pay for me!" objected Zexion suddenly, lunging for Demyx's arm yet again today. _Why do I keep grabbing him?_

"No, today's my treat. I really wanted to," he answered with a smile.

Yes—Demyx smiled a lot.

"But—"

"No buts; I already paid, anyway."

_I am such a girl, _thought Zexion in dismay. "...Fine," he sighed in defeat. But then he suddenly had an idea, and he added, "But next time's on me."

"Oh—okay, sounds good."

_Yay! I get to be a guy again!_ Zexion shouted triumphantly in thought. He then cleared his throat, clearing his thoughts, as well. _I, of course, am a guy all the time._

"All right, what do you want to do tomorrow, then? My treat, after all," said Zexion, for some reason sounding really nice and not put out or sarcastic at all.

"I'll be thinking about it—but I'll want to surprise you at the end. It's more fun that way. But let's just say...I'll come to your house around 12:00, and then we can do lots of more fun things to put in my notebook!"

Zexion couldn't help but smile to himself ever so slightly; Demyx just often had that affect on him.

The two boys started heading out of the pizza place and back to the truck. Yes. The truck.

But do you want to know something? Zexion didn't even complain about the truck. Yes, you are indeed reading that correctly—and no—you're not going blind, either. You still don't believe it? Well, read on...

Amazingly, Zexion didn't even really think about the truck when they reached it. He buckled in and the two drove off; his mind was preoccupied with other things. He was thinking about the time they spent together at lunch, how it was quite fun—and rather embarrassing for quite a bit of it; how even though they fought, it still turned out nicely; how they had already made plans for tomorrow, though Zexion did not know what they were. It all made him...so happy.

And Zexion could not remember the last time he was this happy; it made him feel all warm inside, even though most of the time he was cold. As they drove along he remembered what it was like to hold Demyx's hand yesterday, how warm he felt. He remembered how Demyx got so close to him as he explained to him how to bowl. It was all so...oddly nice. That was the best way to explain it really. Like butterflies in your stomach. I mean, it might make you feel all fluttery and floaty for the moment, but who _really_ wants butterflies in their stomach? Anybody? I didn't think so.

He really wanted to hold his hand again. Perhaps have his body close to his once more, feeling Demyx's body heat warm him up. He _really_ wanted to hold his hand again. It felt comforting, honestly.

Zexion tried to fight his thoughts, but they just kept coming back. He did not know what was happening to him; it seemed like Demyx was beginning to consume his entire life.

_It really felt almost like a date today,_ he thought. _Well...not like I've ever _been_ on a date before, but it sure as hell seemed like it. He paid for me, we said we liked each other, we already made plans for tomorrow, he said that he was drawn to me! And worst of all...I was on top of him for several minutes! And he didn't even mind... Well—that could just be that he is utterly oblivious—or it could be something else, too._

Even though Zexion could have easily sat around a few more minutes, entirely wrapped up in his own thoughts, Demyx wanted to talk to him.

"So, Zexion, you're still supposed to tell me what else we did besides yesterday and the day before that. I want to write it all down in my notebook."

So Zexion told him all about it—and this time he didn't leave out the part where they fell asleep together. After all, it was a _very _interesting part of the story.

Whenever they stopped at red lights, Demyx would fill in all he could of what Zexion told him. By the time they made it back to their neighborhood, he had recorded it all down.

"Well, that's everything, then," he said with a grin. "Unless you're holding anything back?" he gasped in shock.

Zexion actually laughed. He never laughed. Just like he normally did not smile. It was a rare occasion, indeed. "No...I'm not holding anything back," he answered with honesty.

"You have a nice laugh, too, Zexion," observed Demyx. "You know—you really are a nice person, even if you try to hide it."

Zexion was silent for a minute; deciding to break the silence, he said, "When can we get out of this damn truck?"

"Oh, come now...not this again! After all, you _are_ very nice, Zexion."

"I am not." He had to hold on to some of his dignity, anyway.

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

"You are!"

This continued a little while longer.

"Would a nice person be fighting like this?" asked Zexion.

"If he wanted to pretend he was mean, yes!" shot back Demyx.

"Fuck, this is stupid," grumbled Zexion. He opened the car door and got out.

"Zexion, don't be like that!" called Demyx as he ran after him, chasing him to his house.

"Why not? I like it." He began to open the front door.

"Well...because I want to get to know the real you—I mean _really_ know you, okay?"

"Do you really mean that?" asked Zexion, not turning around to face him.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay," he said. He turned around to face Demyx. "Then don't forget about tomorrow, okay?" He smiled softly.

"Promise."

"All right, then be gone from my sight."

Demyx chuckled as he started to leave. But before he was out of sight, he turned around and asked, "By the way, Zexion, what did you decide to name your kitten?"

Oh. Zexion had kind of forgotten. He still hadn't named her. So he decided to say the first thing that popped in his head. "Muffin." **(3)**

"That's a really cute name," he said. "Well—bye—I'll see you tomorrow, Zexion."

"...Bye."

And then he was gone.

Zexion went inside his house and closed the door behind him. It was already pretty late; he and Demyx had stayed out longer than he thought they would.

As soon as he was inside, Muffin mewed softly, trying to get his attention.

Zexion figured it was probably time to feed her, so he gave her some food and water. She seemed to appreciate this, for she ate quickly.

Once he was finished with that, Zexion walked over and plopped down on the couch. He thought today...was a very weird day, indeed. _It was such a surreal experience. I mean...what the hell? I sit on top of Demyx, we fight a lot, we say we like each other, he tells me he feels drawn to me, we make plans for tomorrow AGAIN, he promises me he really wants to get to know the real me. What the fuck have I done to myself?_

Zexion began to realize...he had put himself in a very bad situation. A _very_ bad situation. And yet—he could not imagine not spending the next day with the bright, bubbly blond.

His last few days had been entirely consumed by Demyx—it would seem odd _not_ to spend tomorrow with him.

"It's just so weird," he thought aloud.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly; Zexion passed the time by reading. He had just finished his latest book—and being in a modern mood, he decided to read _The Lovely_ _Bones. _He had never read it before, and he thought it seemed interesting. Everyone was raving about it, anyway.

Indeed, he found it to be very good. Before dinnertime, he had already read through half the book. He really wanted to finish it soon, too. _I should have read it sooner,_ he thought.

It was pretty late already, so he decided to head downstairs to get some strawberries to snack on. He wondered when his mother would be here..._if_ she would ever be here.

With a bowl of strawberries in tow, he laid down on the couch, beginning to feel a bit tired. _I know mom tries really hard,_ he thought. _But I really thought she was going to make it this time._

Muffin suddenly jumped up off the floor and onto the couch to be with him. This surprised Zexion, but he didn't push her away. She nestled in against his arm, attempting to cuddle with him. He picked up the little kitty and placed her on his chest. Well, maybe they could nap together...

* * *

Zexion woke up the sound of rustling papers and clanging glasses. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen; however, he did not open his eyes yet. Muffin was still on top of him, curled up into a little ball. Zexion knew he had to get up. He wondered what time it was. He had to eat some dinner, anyway... Oddly enough, Zexion smelled something cooking right now. It smelled really nice—what was it?

This finally got him to open his eyes and look around. The world was blurry for a moment, and he could have sworn he saw a figure walking from the kitchen to the dining room. But no—that couldn't possibly be—right? And oddly enough—the figure looked like his mother.

_Am I dreaming?_ he thought groggily, his eyes closing once more. _This would be the second deceptive dream I've had today. I'm sick of them..._

"Zexion, it's time to wake up now," said the figure.

"Just a dream, just a dream," muttered Zexion to himself.

"This is not a dream, Zexion, now wake up," declared the figure.

"Of course the figure in the dream would tell me this is _not_ a dream. What else would she do? Tell me it _is_? Lunacy!"

"If you do not get up right now, mister, I will tickle you until you beg for mercy."

Now this made Zexion's eyes pop open. "Mom?"

"Indeed it is I," she said with a smile as she bounced in front of him. "I told you I'd be home for dinner, and I even was able to quickly make a nice lasagna for us to have. Your kitty can have some too, if she wants."

"You...you really came home," said Zexion, still sleepy.

"You sound surprised," she said.

"No...just happy, that's all," he said with a smile.

It was very nice—that night—Zexion had a wonderful time being with his mother. He smiled a lot; he laughed a lot, he almost felt like an entirely different person. He could not remember the last time he had spent this much time with his mom...alone. Sure, they had occasions where they saw one another more often, but usually that was just for company; like when Demyx's family came over that first night they moved in. It seemed like forever ago...that he moved in, and yet oddly enough it was merely four days ago.

They had a really nice dinner together, though Zexion made the observation that the lasagna would have been even better if it was cold—like pizza. His mother merely rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully. Zexion smiled again during this whole exchange.

During their dinner, his mother could not help but notice how happy Zexion was that evening. She knew she was a part of it, yes, but she thought there was something more to it. She asked Zexion what he had been up to all day, when she was not there.

He answered and told her that he had read, taken a nap (as she had seen), and also gone out with...Demyx to eat lunch.

This perked her interest considerably. If she recalled correctly, Zexion had spent the day with Demyx yesterday, too, and the day before that, as well. She had never really watched her son get close to any friends, so she thought if he got to know Demyx, it would be a nice change. But it almost seemed like this was becoming more serious than a simple friendship.

She did not tell Zexion any of her thoughts, of course, but simply kept them to herself. She decided to watch as their relationship unfolded slowly—or quickly—as it would seem it was heading in that direction.

That night, before Zexion went to bed, he said to his mother, "I really missed you, Mom. Tonight was really...nice."

She smiled gently. "I'll try and be home for dinner more often, okay, Zexion?"

"Okay," he said, smiling as well.

With that, he finished walking up the stairs and went to his room, prepared for a good night's sleep. He had a good feeling...that he would sleep well tonight.

* * *

The next morning went by pretty quickly for Zexion. He kept himself busy by finishing _The Lovely Bones_, eating some toast and strawberries for breakfast, and playing with Muffin. Before he knew it, it was 12:00, when Demyx was supposed to come over.

The clock changed to 12:01, and then 12:02, and eventually it was 12:10.

"Maybe he's late," Zexion tried to reason with himself aloud. "After all, he's so dumb...he probably lost something again and can't come over yet."

And then another ten minutes passed by—and then another ten. Eventually, it was 1 o'clock.

"He probably forgot the time," Zexion tried to reassure with himself. "He just got mixed up on when we were supposed to go out, that's all."

He wasn't really making himself feel better, though. He really didn't think Demyx would be an hour late, honestly—he had never been late before like this.

Finally, Zexion could no longer take it, and he wandered outside. He saw Demyx's truck parked in their driveway, so he knew he was home. He marched across the grass and up the stairs leading to their house.

He rang the doorbell. No one came. He rang it again; still—no one came. Zexion was getting a tad impatient. His truck was here—so he knew he was home. Unless...

He glanced at the truck again; it was the only car in the driveway. Well, it _was_ possible that he and the rest of his family were all out in another car. After all—Demyx wasn't answering.

_But why would he forget?_ thought Zexion. _I just don't think...he would._

Zexion decided to ring the doorbell one last time; if no one answered, he would return to his house.

A few seconds went by after ringing the doorbell, and no one was coming. "I guess the idiot's just not here," grumbled Zexion under his breath.

Just then—however—the door opened, and out stepped Demyx.

"Finally you answered," grumbled the slate-haired teen.

"Sorry about that, I was napping," explained the blond.

"Napping? Don't you remember about today?" asked Zexion.

"Today, what about it? And may I ask—what do you want, anyway?"

"Don't you know?" asked Zexion, bewildered. He didn't think Demyx was _this_ dumb.

"Know what?"

"About today!" shouted the infuriated Zexion.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, I'm going back inside now." Demyx attempted to shut the door, but Zexion stopped him.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know what you want, and frankly, I'm a little freaked out. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers really, anyway."

"Strangers?" gasped Zexion. "But don't...don't you know who I am?"

"No, I don't—sorry." With that, Demyx shut the door.

Zexion was left standing there—alone. Wondering what the hell just happened.

"Why...doesn't he remember me?"

* * *

**1 – **Baka is the Japanese word for fool.

**2 – **So yeah, I used to drink Mello Yello all the time when I was a kid. It's one of the absolute worst drinks for your teeth. Yeeeah. I never even see it anymore—it always seems to be Mountain Dew.

**3 – **MuffinPirate suggested this name—I used it! :)

So yeah, there's the chapter. I wrote it a long time ago, but never got to upload it. I hope it's all right.

**Next chapter: **Zexion has a war with himself, Demyx invites Zexion over to his house, and something happens with the notebook!

**IMPORTANT: **I am taking suggestions for things Zexion and Dem can do with things like "dates." They've been out to eat, bowling, movie—I need to think of some other things! I've done skating in so many other fics, I want to exclude it this time. I've thought mini golf might be fun. **Please leave your suggestions in your review!**

And PLEASE **review** to let me know how the chappy was! I'll do my best to update as steadily as I can this time! MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL!

Also, I run a Disney/KH blog on **Tumblr. **If you want to follow me, my url is **nostalgiaunicorn.**


End file.
